


Time Rewritten, Hearts Unbroken

by Hediru



Series: Time Rewritten [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hediru/pseuds/Hediru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Doomsday, Rose travels by dimension cannon and meets Eleven before reuniting with Ten. Journey's End fix it with a timey whimey twist and continuing on from there. Doctor/Rose forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who. I'm importing this and all my best works from fanfiction.net.

Amy couldn't sleep. She didn't know how Rory could. After all, they had slept through the entirety of their last adventure. The Dream Lord kept them thinking that they were dreaming and waking up over and over as they had to decide which reality was real, and which was a dream. Amy realized that the one reality was a dream when Rory died, but she was shocked to discover that both realities were dreams. Of course, the Doctor had figured it out. He was so clever!

But now it was midway through the night cycle on the TARDIS, and Amy was wide awake. So she wandered down to the console room to see what the Doctor was up to. The Time Lord never slept, or at least Amy had never seen him sleep before today. It was an unusual sight, to be sure. She was not surprised in the least, therefore, to find him underneath the console, tinkering.

"Whatcha doing, Raggedy Man?" She asked.

The Doctor was startled and dropped his screwdriver. "Amy! Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a hearts attack! What are you doing awake, anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. Too much sleep earlier today, though I can't exactly say that it was restful."

"Suppose it wasn't. Well, since you're there, do you think you can hand me the quantum droid mechanical stabilizer?"

"The what?"

"Oh, never mind. I'll get it."

Amy sat down on the floor and watched him work. They continued in companionable silence for awhile. Amy let her mind wander. It had been a good day, all in all. They were never really in danger, and she was finally able to make up her mind about the men in her life. Her Raggedy Man was clever, funny, and even at times adorable, but her fondness for him really was more of a childhood crush that had matured into a solid friendship. And she was okay with that. Her relationship with Rory had also matured, but into something so much deeper. She was in love with Rory Williams! She wanted to shout it from the rooftops! How had she ever doubted her feelings for him before?

The Doctor watched her out of the corner of his eye with a knowing smile. His Amelia Pond finally knew where her heart belonged. He envied her. The love of her life was by her side and would be for the rest of her life. Indeed, Rory and Amy would get their forever. The Doctor marveled again at humans and their capacity to love.

Amy broke out of her daydream to ask him a question. "Doctor, have you ever been in love?"

He immediately plunged his head deep under the console. "Sorry, Amy! Can't understand you!"

"Doctor!" She scolded. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it..."

"I don't!" Came the reply.

"Well, that's about as good as answering the question, then!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're avoiding the question, which means the answer is 'yes', and you don't want to talk about it, which means that it didn't end well. So, spill it! Who was she?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm waiting!" The Doctor didn't have to look at her to know that her arms were folded across her chest, and her foot was tapping impatiently. Still, he didn't answer.

"Doctor, I'm not going to let this drop!"

"Amy, there's a reason that I don't talk about the past," he finally offered. He paused. "It hurts too much. You don't live as long as I have without losing people you care about. Now go get some rest, Amy. I don't want Rory and I to have to carry you tomorrow because you fell asleep midday."

She complied, but the conversation was by no means over. The Doctor sighed. As she walked out, the TARDIS console started beeping. "That's really, really bad, as in not good," he said to himself. "That's a Void alarm! Something has crossed into this universe from another! It'd better not be a Dalek. If it is, call me a Monkey's Uncle! Wait, no that's rubbish. Never saying that again!" He muttered to himself as he plugged in the coordinates of the alarm and sent his amazing time ship on her way.

She had jumped into no fewer than fifty different universes, perhaps even more. She had stopped counting long ago. None of them were the right one. None of them had the Doctor. Who knew there were so many? But unlike the others, this one felt right. She couldn't really explain it, but those other worlds felt wrong, somehow. Almost as if the air itself was hostile to her. But as she stood on that beach in Norway that was oh so achingly familiar, the breeze felt warm and welcoming, despite the chill in the air. Of course, she'd have to find the Doctor to know for sure, but she was 99.9% sure that this was the right universe. She had struggled and fought and received quite a bit since Canary Wharf, but it had finally paid off. Rose Tyler was finally home! She smiled, fiddled with a few buttons on the contraption on her wrist, and vanished. Five scant seconds later, the TARDIS materialized on Bad Wolf Bay.

The Doctor did a full scan of the area. The beach seemed oddly familiar to him, though he was sure that he'd never been there before. Well, at any rate, there was no sign of anything that had come through the Void - in fact, the beach itself seemed void of all life of any kind. Assuming that the TARDIS just had a faulty signal, he once again sent her spiraling off into the time vortex.

Rose had teleported herself to 21st century London, and almost squealed in delight as she beheld the sky that was empty of zepplins. But, rule number one of using a teleport was not to draw attention to yourself, and squealing would have done just that. That didn't stop her from grinning a humongous grin and doing a little happy dance, though. She had no doubts that this was the right place! "Now to find the Doctor!" She said to herself, as her stomach let out a loud growl. She supposed that lunch had just made itself a priority, and made her way to a chippy. As she munched on her favorite comfort food (and the chips were "gorgeous!". Chips never tasted quite right in Pete's World.), the reality of her situation began to sink in. She had been so focused on getting back to this universe, she realized, that she'd not stopped to consider how she would find the Doctor. How do you find a man who can literally be anywhere and at any time?

The shop was mostly empty except for a group of four in the corner booth. Rose couldn't help but smile at them. There was a young woman about her age with ginger hair that shimmered like gold in the sunlight that streaked in through the window. With hair like that, she understood why the Doctor wanted to be ginger. You can't bottle that color! To her left was a young man who would have been very good looking, except that his nose was rather large. It gave him character, though. Across from the gorgeous red head was a woman who appeared to be in her forties with long blonde hair that was so curly that it stuck out from her head like a lion's mane. The woman exuded confidence and charm. Rose instantly decided that she wanted to be like her. Next to the blond was a very odd looking young man. He looked to be in his late twenties or maybe early thirties with a mop of brown hair that dangled in his face. It was his outfit that was a bit odd, however. He was wearing a tweed jacket, and was that a red bowtie? He smiled at his friends at the table, but Rose noticed that the smile didn't reach the young man's eyes. It was wrong for a man so young to have eyes so old. It was almost as if he... No. It couldn't be, could it?

She quietly paid for her check and adopted out the door, unnoticed by the foursome. She walked around the corner and ducked into an alley. That was when he saw her: the TARDIS in all her blue box glory. "Hello, Old Girl!" She whispered.

She was dismayed to discover, however, to find that her key didn't fit the lock. Perhaps this wasn't the TARDIS after all? Perhaps it was just a blue police box. Or perhaps she didn't have the correct universe after all. It never occurred to her that she had the right universe and that blue box was indeed the TARDIS piloted by a Time Lord known as the Doctor, but she had the wrong Doctor!

As the Doctor, River, and the Ponds left the shop and rounded the corner to where they'd pushed the TARDIS, the Doctor thought he heard someone crying. "You all go on ahead. I'll be on shortly," he said. He followed the sound of the tears further down the alley. As he got closer, the young blonde looked up at him as she heard his footsteps approaching. He was stunned.

"You alright, there, mate?" She asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"I'm not so sure that I haven't!" The Doctor replied, stunned. Then his voice broke, raw with emotion add he said her name. "Rose Tyler!"

"Doctor?" She asked, hesitantly. He nodded, and she ran into his arms.


	2. Two Gingers and a Rose

The Doctor and Donna, having been reunited during what would later be called "the cutest invasion ever", had just witnessed the adipose returning to the mother ship and the Doctor was laying out the ground rules for traveling with him. His hearts had been broken too many times, and he wasn't going to risk them again.

"I just wanna mate," he said, simply.

Donna was appalled! "You just want to mate?!"

"I want a mate," he tried to clarify.

"Well, you're not mating with me, sunshine!"

"A mate! I want a mate!"

"Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense! I mean, you're just a long streak of... nothing! You know, alien... nothing!"

"There we are, then," the Doctor replied. "Ok."

"I can come?"

"Yeah, course you can, yeah!" He grinned at her as she started to squeal with joy. "I'd love it!"

They started to run towards each other to hug, then she remembered something. "Car keys! I've got to return them! I'll only be minute!"

Well, that was a bit awkward. But somehow, he just knew that Donna Noble was going to be one of the greatest companions he'd ever had! True to her word, she was back a minute later. As they entered the TARDIS, the console started emitting a strange beeping noise. "Ooh! Something's come through from another universe!" The Doctor bounced around in delight.

"You're excited about this?" Donna replied, trying not to show how excited she really was.

"Oh yes! Could be trouble! You in?" He grinned manically at his new companion.

"Oh, what the hell. Let's do it! I know I can't stop you anyway!" Donna was excited. A real adventure already!

"Allons-y!" He quipped as he plugged in the coordinates. But the TARDIS began shaking and fighting him. "She doesn't want us to land!"

Finally, the shaking stopped, and the Doctor was able to land her safely on the beach. "Well, that's weird. Wonder why she didn't want us here?" He queried as he surveyed the empty beach.

It was Donna who noticed the unusual indentation in the sand. It was about the same size and shape as the TARDIS. "Doctor? Could this have anything to do with it?"

"Oi! Yep! That's a TARDIS footprint alright. Well... I don't remember this, so it must be a future me."

"Future you?"

"Yep. One doesn't travel around through time and space without running into myself a few times. The TARDIS usually doesn't like it when that happens, though. A future me must've received the same signal and arrived a moment before we did, which is why she refused to land. She prevents paradoxes that way. Oh well. Guess I'll be taking care of it in the future, then!"

"Oh," was all she could say. She was disappointed.

The Doctor picked up on it immediately."Donna, Donna, Donna! Did I not promise you an adventure? I always deliver! Ever been to ancient Rome?" He nattered on to her about the history of the ancient civilization as the TARDIS dematerialized and they were on their way to Pompeii.

"Doctor, is it really you? Oh, but you've changed again!" Rose looked at him tearfully. "But you're still you, underneath it all, I can tell. Oh, I've found you! It's not the you I wanted, but I really don't care! I found you!" She clung to him tightly, afraid that he would disappear if she let go. "But why doesn't my key fit the lock anymore?"

"She changed the locks when she redecorated. She'd even locked me out initially afterwards. It happens," he shrugged. He smiled at her and held her close, but Rose couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You're here alone?" He asked. "Where is... him?" He was referring, of course, to his meta crisis twin whom he'd left her with the last time he'd seen her.

But that hadn't happened to this Rose, yet. "Him? Which him are you referring to? Pete couldn't come. Someone has to run Torchwood. Mickey probably would've come, except the cannon only transports one person at a time. And my brother's way too young! Oh, and since we're talking about my family, my Mum told me to slap you for her, but let's just say I did and move on!"

The gears in the Doctor's head were beginning to turn as the pieces began to click into place. Rose didn't realize this though, and continued talking. "We need you, Doctor! See, the stars are going out and..."

"Stop right there! I know what's going on!" He said. "See, I already fixed that problem, awhile ago. You got the right universe, but the wrong Doctor, somehow."

"The wrong Doctor?"

"Remember pinstripes? He's the one you're looking for! And when you find him... But oh! You found this me first! Do you know what this means, Rose?" He began dancing around her. "Do you know what this means?!"

"No," she laughed. "But I have a feeling that you're going to tell me."

"I CAN FIX IT! I CAN FIX IT ALL!" He yelled.

"Fix what?!"

"Everything! I can fix it all! You, me, Donna! I can save Donna!" At this realization, his face broke into a huge grin and he grabbed her, pulled her into a kiss and began to dance with her, even though there was no music.

"Ok, you're not making any sense. Who's Donna?" She was laughing. Oh, she had missed him! And did he just kiss her?! She wasn't sure that he was aware of what he'd done, and she thought it best not to bring it up. Just another incident among the many shoved under the rug marked "do not lift".

"Don't you see, Rose? You've already come back for me. Before I regenerated! But it all went kind of pear shaped and... Well, I lost you again. But not this time! This time, I can make it right!" He threw open the doors of the TARDIS and began running around like the mad man she knew he always was. She slowly followed.

"I see what you mean about the redecorating," she commented, looking around the new console room. "I think I like it! Gonna miss the coral struts though." She tried to act non-chalant, but inside, she was nervous. She was with the wrong Doctor? Apparently, in this Doctor's time line, she had already returned and... He lost her again?! What did that mean? And now he was going to fix it. While she loved the idea of not being separated from the Doctor again, she couldn't help but feel that this was wrong.

"Doctor? Are you sure it's safe to fix it? What about Reapers?"

But the Doctor wasn't paying any attention. He snapped the doors closed behind her ("Well, that's new!" Rose thought) and launched them into the vortex. He was so engrossed with what he was doing that he didn't hear the other occupants of the TARDIS enter the room. Things were about to get awkward.

"Who's she?" Amy's inquiry jolted the Doctor back to reality.

"Ah, yes," he smiled, attempting to save face. "Ponds, meet Rose Tyler. Rose, meet Amy and Rory, also known as the Ponds."

"Actually, she's a Pond. I'm a Williams," Rory clarified, annoyed by this new moniker.

That was when the Doctor noticed that someone was missing. "Where's River?"

"You know how she is. You took too long coming in, so she used that vortex thingy on her wrist and vanished," Amy supplied.

"Typical," the Doctor snorted.

"So, Rose," Amy began, with a sweet, innocent smile on her face that the men in her life knew meant trouble. Rose was in for it, they could tell. "How do you know the Doctor?"

"I used to travel with him," Rose replied, happily. Poor Rose had no idea what she was in for. But then again, the Doctor realized, neither did Amy. This could get interesting!

"Used to?" Came the inquiry.

"Well, it's a long story, actually," was the reply.

"Try me!" Good golly! What was this, the Spanish Inquisition?

"Well, it's like this. Daleks and Cybermen attacked at the same time, and I got pulled into a parallel universe. I won't bore you with the details!" Rose sensed the hostility and gave as good as she got.

Rory was impressed with Rose's spunk. Not many people could stare down Amelia Pond and make her eat her words! The Doctor whispered in his ear, "Want some popcorn? This should be a good show!"

For once, Amy was silenced. "And now you're back?"

"Something like that, yeah!"

"How?"

"My team in the other universe built a dimension cannon. It transported me back."

"Oh. You have a team?"

"Torchwood. We defend the Earth from hostile alien invasion."

Amy didn't know what to say to that. Rose jumped at the chance to turn the tables on her questioner. The men were beginning to feel like they were watching a tennis match. Rory was seriously considering that popcorn!

"How long have you been traveling with the Doctor?"

"About a year! How long did you travel with him?"

"About two. How'd you meet him?"

"The TARDIS crashed in my backyard and took out my shed when I was seven. You?"

"The mannequins in the store where I worked came to life and tried to kill me when I was nineteen. Wait, did you say you were seven?"

"Yeah, there was a really creepy crack in my wall. He said he'd fix it after he got the TARDIS upright. Back in five minutes, he said. Twelve years later, he finally returned!"

Rose guffawed at that. "Twelve years?! Blimey Doctor! You're getting worse in your old age! I thought that bringing me back one year late was bad!"

"He brought you back late, too? I'm seriously having doubts that Rory and I will make our wedding tomorrow!"

"You two are getting married tomorrow? Congratulations!"

"Well, technically, it's been the night before our wedding for almost a year now," Rory interjected.

Both women turned and scowled at him. They're having a moment here!

"So..." Rose sighed. "You and the Doctor, you're not...?"

"Oh, goodness no!" Amy laughed. "Well, I did have a teensy crush on him when I was a girl, but who wouldn't, right?"

"Right!" Rose agreed, laughing, as the two women embraced, finding a new best friend in each other.

The men just watched this exchange dumbfounded. Weren't they just about to kill each other ten seconds ago? "Women!" Rory exclaimed.

"You said it!" The Doctor agreed.


	3. A House of Cards

The trip to Pompeii was... eventful to say the least. Donna proved herself to be a brilliant companion, despite being in Pompeii on the infamous volcano day. Because of her, a family was saved. The Doctor was glad to be reminded that not everyone had to die that day. He remembered the face of Lucius Caecilius in particular. How could he not? The man should have died, but lived because of him. The Doctor decided to store that face away for future reference, in case he needed to be reminded again to be merciful.

Still, as brilliant as Donna was, she wasn't Rose. He was able to carry on during the day as if everything was fine. Running for your life and saving the universe had its way of distracting him from his broken hearts. But during the TARDIS night cycle when first Martha, and now Donna, were asleep, this was when his pain came back full force. How many times had he played that last day over in his head to try and figure out what went wrong. If it had been his lever that had slipped instead of hers. If she had worn a safety harness of some kind. There is a kind of alien super glue that is telepathic and only sticks when you want it to; what if she had that on her hands? What if the rift had closed sooner? What if it had stayed open long enough for her to hit the button and come back? What if they had never gone to that other universe in the first place, so there was no void stuff to suck her in? These questions were always left unanswered, because the fact still remained that Rose Tyler was trapped in another universe, and it was all his fault.

He knew she didn't blame him, but that didn't stop him from blaming himself. The woman he loved was gone, and he was helpless. And that was the worst part. He loved her! And he never told her. He almost did, but, the gap closed. For a time lord, he really had horrible timing. Two lone tears trailed down his cheeks as he tried, unsuccessfully, to move on. Would the pain ever stop? Perhaps his next regeneration will have a respite from the constant ache.

Across the time vortex, the next regeneration was also fighting his personal demons in the silence of the night cycle, though they were of a different sort. His Rose was back! It was like all his dreams had finally come true! Could it be that the universe was finally returning something precious to him that it had taken away?

But deep down, he knew the truth. The universe took her away initially, but the final separation was his own doing: in an attempt to halt a regeneration, he inadvertently created an instantaneous human biological meta crisis. He then practically gift wrapped this Doctor with a time line that matched hers for her, and then walked away without looking back. He had to walk away, or he'd have never been able to leave. His hearts clenched every time he thought of it. So much for regeneration taking away the pain. It hasn't even dulled, in fact, sometimes he felt it was worse as he realized that she wouldn't even recognize him anymore. How many times has he counted the what ifs? What if he had seen that bloody Dalek? What if he'd just gone ahead and regenerated? What if he and his twin both traveled with Rose? What if he'd found Rose sooner?

But now a new set of what ifs presented itself. What if he'd found Rose sooner? What if his present, bowtie self, dropped Rose off somewhere where his pinstriped self would find her sooner? But the question was, when? How? He'd have to be very careful to avoid creating a paradox. Is this even something he should consider doing? And if Rose returned sooner, would that really prevent the creation of the clone? Would that really spare Donna's memory? He still felt the pangs of guilt that the creation of his clone didn't just cost him Rose, but it also destroyed his best friend. Could he fix all that?

Then there was his present to consider. Making such a change was bound to have repercussions in his current time line. Would Rose and Donna travel with this him? If so, what did that mean for the Ponds? And then there was River to consider. He still wasn't sure what she was to him, but he'd known ever since his pinstriped self met her in the Library that their lives were tangled messily. She knew his name! His real name! There's only one reason she could have known that. And if that doesn't happen, she won't be able to save his life. And if Rose is around, River won't be learning his name. Rose will, instead. Of that, he was sure. He didn't realize how his life was such an intricate tower of cards before. Change one wrong thing, and forget about Reapers. His life could be over before they even have a chance to come.

But then, if Rose rejoins his pinstriped self before they get to the Library, Rose could save him! Wait, no. Rubbish idea. She'd die that way. Very rubbish idea. But what if his pinstriped self wasn't the Doctor who went to the Library? It was his bowtie self that River had wanted that day anyway. But how to prevent his past self from going without ripping a hole in the fabric of time?

The Doctor began to pace. There has got to be a way to make this work! Wait! Yes! But... Oh, that'd be a massive circular paradox. Bad idea. But how about... No, River would not like that and the whole thing would backfire. What if... No, that'll make Amy mad. He could... that would make Donna mad, tempting since she wasn't with him anymore, but if it works she would be and... Yeah, that's a very bad idea.

What if, instead of sending her back to his pinstriped self, he just kept her with him now? Sure, his past self will have to wait a lot longer to see Rose again, but this time, she'd stay. No paradoxes that way, either. But, he realized, that could be his worst idea yet. It was Rose that had pulled Donna out of that parallel universe where they'd never met. He was dead in that universe. Yes, that is a very bad idea indeed. Forget the Library. He wouldn't even survive the Racnoss!

He was still pacing when Rose found him a few hours later.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" The Doctor asked, kindly.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much adrenaline from earlier today. Besides, I had a feeling that you'd need me."

He didn't know what to say to that. "What makes you think that?" Then he blushed, realizing what he'd just said and tried to back track. "I mean, I do need you. I'll always need you. And that's just the problem!"

"You know, this you is kind of adorable when you realize you're in trouble," she teased, her tongue poking between her teeth. Then she got serious. "You're trying to fix whatever had gone wrong before, aren't you? Can I help?"

"I'm... I'm not sure that's a good idea. Because in order for you to help, you have to know things about your future."

"But we're going to be changing those things so that they don't happen, right? So what's the harm in my knowing something that's not gonna happen?"

He had to admit that she did have a point. So, after a long pause as he considered what to tell and what not to tell, he poured out the whole story of stars going out, stolen planets, Daleks, an interrupted reunion, a halted regeneration, and a meta crisis on the beach. When he told her how he walked away, she reacted just the way he'd expected. First, she slapped him for leaving her again. Then she embraced him in a hug so tight that he had difficulty breathing. Then she took his breath away in a way he didn't expect: she kissed him, full and hard on the lips. It was the kind of kiss he had witnessed her giving his twin on the beach, but now his twin didn't exist and Rose was kissing him!

"I still love you, you know," she said quietly as they broke away.

"Quite right, too," he replied, as if on automatic. He then drew her close to him and he whispered in her ear. "I have always loved you, and I know now that I always will!"

She snogged him again.

By the time the Ponds woke up, they had settled on a plan.


	4. Of Paradoxes and Plans

The plan was so crazy that it just might work. Aided by a new memory of landing on the beach and finding the TARDIS footprint, the Doctor was able to track his former self's movements and determine the best time to return Rose.

"Let's see, this me had gone to the beach two days ago, and past me found the footprint right before Donna and I went to Pompeii, so that means that we're on our way to the planet of the Ood now," the Doctor announced.

"You went to the planet of the Ood?" Rose asked. "I would've loved to have seen that."

"No, you really wouldn't have. They were being abused and sold as slaves. Don't worry, though. Donna and I saved them!"

"Well, I'm glad for that at least. I think I'm gonna like this Donna person!"

"Excuse me?" Amy interrupted. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

The Doctor looked at her guiltily. "Oh, we're just... Rose how about you explain!"

"Short story: he made a big mistake in his past, and we're going to fix it. Or at least, we hope so."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rory asked. "Like, wouldn't it cause a paradox or something?"

The Doctor, under any other circumstances would have been amazed at how astute his newest companion was. Rory had clearly been paying attention to the Doctor's lectures about the dangers of messing in the past. But right now, the Doctor was just annoyed. His past self was going to get Rose back and keep her, paradox or no! Either way, his present self couldn't keep her, much as he wanted to.

Rose herself was feeling a little apprehensive about the whole thing as well, but she wasn't going to say anything, because she knew she couldn't stop his plan; besides, she wanted this as much as he did. She had had enough of parallel worlds, thank you very much!

The Doctor avoided looking at anyone else in the room. "Unfortunately, there is no way a paradox can be avoided at this point. Rose even being here right now is a paradox in and of itself. What we need to do is minimize the size of the paradox."

"I can tell you how to do that, Raggedy Man!" Amy interjected. "Send Rose back to the appropriate part of the time line and let history work itself out!"

The Doctor knew she was right, but he just couldn't accept it. Rose's apprehension, however, was getting the better of her. "Maybe she's right, Doctor."

His head shot up from where he was staring at the console. "What?!"

"Look, Doctor. I want to change this as much as you do. Perhaps even more than you do. But you know how dangerous this is!" Rose was practically in tears. "But you said so yourself. This present for you is like a house of cards. Change one little thing, and the whole thing could crumble!"

"This is not a little thing, Rose!" He was beginning to whine and pout like a toddler.

"Exactly. Which is why it's even more dangerous to -"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" the Doctor suddenly yelled, shocking everyone in the room to silence.

Well, almost everyone. "I knew it!" Amy whispered to her fiancee. "She's the one! The one he lost! The one he loves!"

But the Time Lord's superior hearing heard every word. "Excellent deduction, Pond! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to fix this if I have to rip a hole the size of Antarctica in the space and time continuum!"

"Maybe we should just go," Rory whispered as he ushered Amy out of the room.

Rose sighed, walked forward and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist from behind. He surprised her by turning around and facing her. She gasped when she saw the tears in his eyes. "Doctor," she reasoned. "I'm not giving up. That's not what I'm saying. I can never give up on you - on us. Now, I love you, you daft alien! But you have to listen to me." He opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with her finger on his lips. "You have to let me go. Now. Leave me somewhere on Earth in the 21st century, and preferably somewhere close to civilization. Don't make any calculated attempts to put me somewhere where I'll run into pinstriped you, or leather you, or any other you for that matter. Let me worry about fixing this. It's too dangerous for you to do it, because you risk crossing your own time line."

Again, he opened his mouth to protest, and again she shushed him. "You know I'm right, Doctor," she insisted. "I know that you love me. The question I need answered most from you now is this: do you trust me?"

"More than anyone. More than I trust myself, actually."

"Then trust me! I'm not going to let you create a clone of yourself, fry Donna's brain, and abandon me on a beach again. If you even so much as try to, I promise that I will slap your pinstriped self so hard that this bow tie you and perhaps even the next you will appear much sooner than planned, and your cheeks will still be hurting!" He had to smile at that. Yes, if anyone could issue a slap so hard that it could cause him to regenerate twice, it would be Jackie Tyler's daughter. Either that, or Donna! Or Amy. Or River. When did he start surrounding himself with women who like to slap?

"But our plan -" the Doctor started.

"Is rubbish, and you know it! There is no way that a) anyone would hire me to go on an archaeology expedition, 2) no way Professor River Song will even go along with this plan from how you've described her, and finally, I don't like the idea of running into carnivorous shadows, even if they are in the largest library in the universe!"

"You do realize that you messed up the numbers, don't you?" the Doctor asked, eyes twinkling.

"I learned from the best!" she grinned back, tongue sticking through her teeth.

"But this plan would not only reunite us sooner, but it would save River!"

"And how does my saving River in the Library prevent you from creating a spontaneous biological meta crisis?"

She had him there, and she knew it. For once, the Doctor was stunned into silence.

"Look, just let me go. Put the TARDIS on random if you have to, and put me out."

"But if I put the TARDIS on random, there's a high likelihood that we will not land on 21st century Earth!" he whined again. Rose had to admit, this Doctor was like an overgrown child. It amused her.

"Are you forgetting that the Old Girl is alive?! I'm sure she'll take me to where I need to be!" She reached up and held his face in both of her hands. "Just let me go, Doctor. Just do it. I'll be alright. We'll be alright. Just let me go, and trust me."

"Alright, Rose Tyler, you win. But in case this doesn't work out..." He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He drank of her as if he was a man dying of thirst and she was the only fountain. He didn't know when, or even if, he'd get a chance to kiss her again. He then put the TARDIS on random, pulled the lever, and sent them on their way.

When they landed, they held each other in their arms for a few minutes before Rose slowly, and silently, slipped free from his grasp and walked through the TARDIS doors.

"Doctor, why are we back on Earth?" Donna asked.

"I got a message from an old friend, Martha Jones," the Doctor replied. "She's the one who traveled with me, weell... in between the times that you did. It seems as though we're needed!"

"Well, since we're back on Earth in the 21st century, I was thinking about going home."

"What? But..." he couldn't believe it. They had barely begun to travel, and already she was wanting to go home? Was it something he'd said? "But I was going to take you to so many places! But... you know what? It's been fun! Thank you, thank you, Donna Noble..." then he caught her grinning.

"You're just going home for a visit, aren't you?" he realized.

"Oh, shut up! The look on your face!" Donna laughed. "You had a face like someone just ran over your puppy with the car!"

"Weell... no need to get graphic!" he said, shamefaced. "You just get on home then and I'll... I'll see you later!"

"Allons-y!" she yelled, grinning at him as she walked away towards her home.

"That's my line!" he retorted, though he couldn't help but grin at her.

As he watched her leave, he couldn't get over just how much he cared for Donna Noble. He didn't love her like he did... well, he wasn't in love with her in any case. But she was undoubtedly the best friend that he had had in recent memory. Traveling with her was quite an exceptional experience. For once, he wasn't the one who was always rude! Though, he mused, Donna was ginger. Rude and ginger. He really wanted to be ginger!

Martha greeted him when he arrived at UNIT headquarters. His face lit up when he saw her. Good ole Martha Jones. She really was a good companion. Not many companions would have been able to walk across the entire planet in one year, but she had! He was proud to recommend her to work for UNIT.

"Good to see you again, Doctor. We really need your help on this one!" She greeted him.

"Lead the way, Martha Jones!" He sang out. "Allons-y!"


	5. The Doctor's Wife

After Rose left, the Doctor was beside himself with worry. He took the Ponds home, just in case something happened that rewrote their history. Just before dematerializating, however, he was confronted by an irate River Song. There was no cheerful greeting of "Hello, Sweetie!" this time, just anger. The Doctor knew then that he was in big trouble!

"What have you done?!" She cried. "I suddenly have new memories that are trying to replace my old ones! And I don't like the new memories one bit. This has you written all over it!"

"So, has much changed, then?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Oh, nothing much, just the most important part of my life, the happiest day of my life has been completely undone!" She was actually near tears.

The happiest day of her life. Well, it was likely that that was something that he didn't experience yet, but for her, it was undone. He could only surmise that she no longer knew his name. He wondered what that meant for his past self in the Library. No new memories had surfaced yet, but it made sense that River would be affected before he was, if his suspicions as to how River learned his name were correct. That must mean that something changed, but what?

"Are you even listening to me?" River demanded.

"Yes, sorry. Was just lost in thought."

"Then what did you do?!"

For the first time since Rose left, he was actually glad that he dropped her off at an unknown point and trusted her to make the changes to the timeline, because he could honestly say this: "I haven't done anything, River, not really, anyway. Someone from my past stumbled upon my present recently, and all I did was drop her off and send her on her way."

"Would this mysterious someone be Rose Tyler by chance?" She asked, accusingly. "And did you, I don't know, give her information about her future that ends up rewriting our timelines?"

"Uh...spoilers? And what do you mean by our timelines? Yours shouldn't have been affected."

"You forget, Sweetie, that my timeline runs in an opposite direction of yours. My past is your future and vice versa. You have no idea how Rose has ruined my life!" She really was crying now. "She has cost me the one good thing that had ever happened in my life! She had cost me the man I love! The man I had originally married!"

There it was, then. His suspicions were confirmed. It didn't take a genius to figure it all out. She had known his name, his real name. That is something that is only imparted to a bonded mate: a wide. Of course, if Rose was still around, Rose would be his wife. Now River had lost her husband. Whatever Rose did, or is doing, it worked!

But River was heartbroken. Well, this is a wrinkle he'd never anticipated. He'd always just assumed that if he indeed married River, that it would have merely been a business like transaction, something done for the sole purpose of saving the universe. And maybe in the original timeline, it was just that for him. But it was obvious that it was more than that for her. Well, this is a fine pickle. He'd better tread lightly, here, because whatever he tells her now could effect what happens when they cross paths for the first/last time in the Library.

He decided that a kind, but gentle, straight forward approach was the best. "River, I can't tell you how because of spoilers, but I've figured out what it is you're trying to say. I know that you're referring to our marriage, as in you and I," Her startled gasp further confirmed his suspicions. He took her in his arms. "I cannot promise you that I will marry you, because, obviously that has been undone somehow. But I can promise you this: I will always care about you. I will always care for you. Send me a message via psychic paper, and I will always answer the call." He prayed that that was true. He had had no idea what changes were made to his past/her future, because the new memories had not yet arrived.

"That's not good enough for me, but I guess it's gonna have to be," she said, sadly before blowing him a kiss and using her vortex manipulator to vanish.

That vortex manipulator gave him an idea. He did something that he thought he'd never do. He made a phone call. "Hey, Jack, it's me! You know, the Doctor?...Yes. I know it's been a long time...Well, I've been busy!...Yes, I've changed again. I wear a bow tie now. Bow ties are cool!...Well, what do you know anyway?! Well, the reason for my call is, there's someone I'd like you to meet..."

Much to her chagrin, Rose did not arrive on 21st century Earth. She seemed to be on another planet entirely. She trusted the TARDIS, however, and hoped that she'd figure out what she was doing here, soon, preferably before she died getting caught in the middle of what appeared to be a planet wide civil war!

The Sontarans defeated, the Doctor and Donna prepared to take Martha home. Suddenly, the TARDIS started shaking and moving of her own accord.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Martha cried. "I demand you take me home, right now!"

"I can't! Something's wrong with the TARDIS! It's like she's possessed!" He exclaimed.

"Where we going, then Space Man?!" Donna demanded.

"I don't know, but my old hand sure is excited about it!" The hand that he'd lost on Christmas Day when he fought the Sycorax was bubbling excitedly in its strange canister.

When they landed, they found themselves on a strange planet. The Doctor had no idea why the TARDIS had suddenly brought them here, but he they were about to find out!


	6. The Doctor's Daughter

"Oh, I love this bit!" Martha exclaimed as they all left the TARDIS.

"I thought you'd said that you wanted to go home?" Donna asked, teasingly.

"Well, I still do, but I had forgotten just how exciting it was to land somewhere new and have an alien planet beneath your feet," she reminisced.

The Doctor was about to say something to tease her when suddenly, they were attacked by a group of soldiers. "Show us your hands!" the leader demanded.

One of the soldiers stepped forward and examined them. "They're clean!"

"Process them, then!" came the command. "Him, first!"

They grabbed the Doctor, led him over to an intimidating looking machine and plunged his hand into it.

"They're doing some sort of a scan, and ow!" He yelped. "They're taking a DNA sample and extrapolating it!"

Before he could react, a large door opened, and a young blonde woman stepped out. She smiled brightly at him, then. "Hello, Dad!" She sang out. She was asked by the commander if she knew how to fight, and she answered in the affirmative as she quickly assembled a gun.

"Doctor," Donna asked. "Who is she?"

"I believe, that's my daughter!" he replied, with a stunned look on his face. "I believe that that was a progenation machine, and they took a few cells from my hand and caused them to multiply and grow until they created a new person. And very quickly, I might add!"

"What?" Martha asked. "But who's the mother?"

"Me! I'm both mother and father!" The Doctor said, with a hint of disbelief and maybe a little bit of pride.

"Actually, Dad," the young woman interjected. "You're only partially right. You are my father, but someone else is my mother. She must've been processed before you were and a compatible match wasn't found for her in the system."

"What?!" now the Doctor really was shocked! But before he could process this information, and before his companions could be processed, a group of strange beings that appeared to be half fish, half human, came out of nowhere and began firing upon the group, kidnapping Martha in the process.

Rose did not like this planet. Within minutes of her arrival, she had been manhandled by a bunch of soldiers and had her hand forced into some kind of machine where she was poked with a needle. Everyone then stood around as if they were waiting for something, but nothing happened. "Interesting! You must be new!" The commander had said. "Well, if you can't help us create a new soldier, then you'll have to become one yourself, unless you'd rather we just feed you to the Hath."

She had no idea what he was talking about, and didn't like the idea of becoming a soldier, but it sounded preferable to being fed to the Hath, whatever they were. So she agreed to become a soldier. Luckily, Torchwood had trained her well, and she impressed the general with her knowledge of weapons. She had frozen, however, when it came time to do battle. They were fighting... fish?! She didn't want to shoot them, she wanted to meet them, and she said so.

Which is probably what earned her her current accommodations in an archaic jail cell. It was far from the first time that she had been arrested on an alien planet, but, she mused, this was the first time without the Doctor. That thought caused her heart to break, just a little bit more than it was already. She missed the Doctor! She missed her leather Doctor, who would probably reach over and take her hand as he did in Cardiff and say, "I'm so glad I met you!" She missed her pinstriped Doctor, who'd probably blame her for the entire incident, but would smile and sure her that it was no matter, because he'd get them out! She even missed her bow tie Doctor, she realized, even though she had barely met him. She couldn't help but feel that by landing herself in jail this time, she had really let him down.

A few days later, she was startled awake by the guards. It seemed as though she was about to have some company. Three more cell mates, to be precise: a feisty ginger who kept yelling at the guards, a beautiful young blonde that seemed to have something familiar about her, and a third. A man dressed in a blue pinstriped suit and a trenchcoat with bright red trainers, and she noticed, he had really great hair! The outfit was slightly different than she had last seen him in, but she knew without a doubt who he was, even with his back turned to her. "Doctor?!" she squeaked.

The Doctor was aware that there was another prisoner in their cell, but he hadn't paid her much mind, that is, until she spoke his name. He knew that voice! But, it couldn't be! It's impossible! She's trapped in a parallel universe! He slowly turned around to face her. "Rose..." He exhaled.

"Doctor! Oh, my Doctor!" she sobbed as they embraced, clinging to each other as if the other would vanish as soon as they'd let go.

Realization dawned upon Donna's face as she realized what she was witnessing. "You're Rose?!" She exclaimed. "He's finally found you!" A wide smile stretched across her face as she held out her hand. "I'm Donna, Donna Noble. It is so very good to meet you!"

Still clutching on to her Doctor with her left arm, Rose spun around and offered her right hand with a big smile. "Rose Tyler."

"I'm Jenny!" the blonde called out. "That's my Dad you've got there, and I'm guessing that by the looks of the matching scratches on your hands, you're my Mum!"

"What?!" her parents exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Martha had befriended one of her captors when she fixed his dislocated shoulder. After the Doctor used his sonic on the map, both sides were trying to make their way to the Source. Martha and the friendly Hath were making their way to the Source by traveling across the surface. They weren't quite sure what was going to happen once they got there, but they knew that they had to stop this war! Unfortunately, Martha found a sinkhole, and it almost swallowed her up.

The Hath, in a moment of heroism, pulled her out of the sinkhole, only to be swallowed by it himself. Martha cried at the loss of her friend. He may have been half fish, and they may have had difficulty communicating with each other, but she had cared for the strange creature, as odd as it seems. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she continued on her journey.

Meanwhile, Jenny had used her womanly wiles to help the group escape. ("For the record, she did not get that from me!" Rose had remarked, albeit with a sly grin.) Together, the group of four ran on, the Doctor and Rose grinning from ear to ear as they held hands. It was just like old times! At one point, Jenny had gotten trapped on the wrong side of a laser maze. She then amazed them all as she proceeded to do backflips through the lasers to safety.

"Now that, she got from me!" Rose had grinned.

"Oi! Why is it if she does something less than savory, those are my genes, but if she does something incredible, they're yours?!" The Doctor grinned back.

"Coincidence?" She teased, sticking her tongue between her teeth. It was all he could do not to snog her senseless, right then and there.

"Don't you know anything, Space Man?" Donna had interjected. "The good traits are always from the women!" The Doctor just scoffed. Rose's grin just got wider. She really liked Donna Noble!

"My mistake," he'd replied.

Soon, they arrived at the Source where they were reunited with Martha. "I can't believe he's found you!" Martha had exclaimed after meeting Rose. "And here, of all places!"

"Tell me about it! When I arrived here by accident a few days ago, I'd thought that I'd just lost all hope of ever finding him again!" Rose replied.

"Yeah, about how you got here..." the Doctor started.

"I'll tell you all about it when this adventure is over and we get home," Rose informed him.

"Home?" He queried.

"The TARDIS, you daft alien!" She grinned, slapping him playfully in the arm.

It was Donna who figured out what all the strange numbers had meant, but, of course, it was the Doctor who figured out what the Source really was. The War that had been going on for generations had barely lasted a week. Each new generation had been created so quickly, that it only seemed that the war had been going on for centuries.

"That explains why I didn't recognize any of the soldiers, even though I had only been imprisoned for a few days before you arrived," Rose surmised. "It's also why one of the guards made the comment that I had been there since the beginning of the conflict."

"You probably had!" The Doctor replied.

The Source, it turned out, was a terraforming agent that was supposed to make the surface habitable. But the mission commander died, which started the war. Well, the Doctor had had enough! As the two sides clashed, he declared an end to the war, and released the Source, declaring that this was a dawning of a new era. Everyone then agreed to peace.

Everyone, that is, except for General Cobb, who still believed that the Hath shouldn't exist. So he did what he believed he had to do, and aimed his gun at the Doctor. Jenny noticed, however, and intercepted the shot. She died in her parents' arms.

"Come on, just regenerate!" the Doctor cried. "Regenerate!" But she didn't.

"She's not going to," Rose sobbed. "She's too much like me."

"No," the Doctor replied, also crying. "She's too much like me."

The Doctor was just going to leave her body behind, but at Rose's insistence, they brought her body on board the TARDIS, to give her a proper burial at a later date.

The Eleventh Doctor woke with a start. New memories were forming. Could it be? He heard footsteps in the corridor. Soon, a beautiful young blonde entered his room.

"Hello, Dad!" Jenny said.


	7. Wibbly, Wobbly, Lovey Dovey Stuff

She was back! Rose had returned to him! He didn't know how but he was just incredibly happy that she was back, and he truly didn't care about the consequences. He didn't think he could be any happier.

Then Jenny woke up, and his hearts were so full of joy that he thought that they'd burst. Suddenly, he had a family again. He tried to remember a time that he had been this happy before, and couldn't think of anything. He had two of the greatest companions he had ever had traveling with him. He also had a beautiful daughter with two hearts who apparently didn't change when she regenerated, but came back to life anyway. Then there was Rose. He had known for awhile that she was not just a companion to him, or at least not in the way that Martha and Donna were. She was in a category all her own. He was in love with her, and it was time that she knew it!

So when his companions offered to show his daughter around the TARDIS, he didn't hesitate, but grabbed Rose and pulled her in for a kiss. She was startled at first, and so didn't respond right away, but she recovered quickly and returned the kiss. It was gentle at first, but it soon deepened into a kiss so heated and passionate that the other three other women would have blushed had they witnessed it. They broke away, breathless, the Doctor having forgotten to engage his respiratory bypass. Thoroughly snogged, they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Doctor," she breathed.

"Rose," he answered, and dove in for another kiss. When they broke away the second time, he spoke. "I have many questions, but first, there's something I need to say."

"Yes, my Doctor?" She replied, her pink lips, now beautifully swollen.

"I suppose, now's the time for me to say it. Rose Tyler..." His voice trailed off, suddenly unsure if he could say it. She waited patiently.

"I love you!" He finally whispered, finishing that sentence on Bad Wolf Bay.

"Oh, my Doctor," she replied, happily. "I have always loved you!"

He drew her in for another kiss. Explanations, it was decided then, could wait, for the Doctor had one more question to ask her.

"Will you be bonded to me? That is, will you marry me?"

If she thought that she'd been happy before, she had been wrong. This, this is what happiness truly was! "Yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes!" She replied as she pulled him in for yet another passionate kiss.

The new memories, it seemed, were not coming to the Doctor all at once, though what came through were very happy indeed. He had not only confessed his love to Rose, but they were actually engaged! Still, though, he worried. There was still so much that could go wrong.

He was suddenly startled from his thoughts when the TARDIS telephone rang. It was Amy, and she was in a state.

"I'm so mad at you right now!" She cried.

The Doctor sighed. "You've got new memories too?"

"What?! Well, now that you mention it, yeah, I do... But that's not why I called."

"Just spit it out, Amy."

"RORY AND I ARE A WEEK LATE FOR OUR OWN WEDDING!"

What? Oh, of course, the wedding! He had completely forgotten, what with Rose's sudden arrival and all.

"Alright, Amy calm down. We'll get this sorted. Now, what is your family saying? Did you actually miss the wedding, or are they acting like you were there?"

"Well, everyone keeps asking us why we're back from the honeymoon so soon, so I guess we were there."

"There ya go, then. Time machine. Problem solved. I'll pick you two up and drop you off the night before your wedding like it has always been. You get married, go on a fantastic honeymoon, and avoid going places that you and Rory are going now so you don't cross your own time line. Bada Bing, Bada Boom. No wait, that's rubbish, forget I said that."

"Can't you just come and get us now? Neither of us can stand just waiting around for new memories to appear. Can't we still continue to enjoy the present while the past is being rewritten?"

"You have a point," he said, as he hung up the phone and materialized the TARDIS around Rory and Amy who was still clutching her mobile.

"You are unbelievable!" She scolded, rolling her eyes as she hung up her phone. Rory just let out a soft chuckle.

"Come along, Ponds. Ever been to Wales?"

After congratulating the happy couple, Martha went back to work at UNIT. The Doctor than took his remaining companion, daughter, and fiancee on a celebratory trip to the rising twenties, where they got to meet the famous author, Agatha Christe. Of course, because this was the Doctor, the trip was not without it's troubles: though a giant wasp was definitely something new for them.

Rose reveled in being back, and enjoyed every moment; even if she had now developed an unrealistic fear of wasps, bees, hornets, and other bugs that buzz and sting. At least she wasn't alone in that. Donna and Jenny developed the same phobia. But giant, stinging bugs aside, she had had a great time! Though she wondered how much of that had to do with the Doctor introducing her to everyone at the party as his "intended". Donna and Jenny had only been introduced as "the plucky girls who help me do things" ("I'll pluck you!" Donna had retorted). They couldn't introduce Jenny as their daughter without raising more than just a few eyebrows.

It all seemed so surreal. She wasn't just pretending to be engaged to the Doctor as she had done before. They'd even pretended that they were married, if the investigation on hand necessitated it. But this time, their engagement wasn't for show, and that new ring with a TARDIS blue diamond on her left hand was not just a prop. Not only had she found him again after being trapped in that parallel world, but the Doctor told her that he loved her, and then he'd proposed! Then there was the whole Jenny situation: they have a daughter together already. She couldn't really call Jenny a child, though she certainly seemed like one from time to time. Rose found herself struggling not to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Soon enough, the adventure was over, and Jenny and Donna retired to their beds. But Rose couldn't sleep, not yet. She needed to talk to her fiancee.

"Doctor?" She asked.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Rose blushed. She still wasn't used to him giving her a pet name, though it was definitely something she wanted to get used to!

"Um, it has occurred to me that I never did tell you how I made it back. And, you really need to know."

"Something wrong?"

"No," she hesitated. "Well, not yet at least."

He waited patiently.

"See, when I used the dimension cannon and first came into this universe, I didn't end up on that planet with the Hath right away. I actually came through at Bad Wolf Bay."

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. "The TARDIS sent an alarm to let me know that something had come through the Void. I went immediately, but there was nothing there but sand and an indentation of..." His eyebrows went up as the realization hit him. "You've met a future version of me, haven't you?"

"Well, I didn't meet him on the beach because I used a teleport to travel to London within seconds of my arrival, but I did meet a future you shortly thereafter, along with some future companions."

"Sorry, but I have to ask, was I..."

"Still rude and not ginger, I'm afraid," she grinned.

"How'd you know..."

"Because one of the first questions you asked me after you regenerated into this you, was whether or not you were ginger!" She teased.

"Fair enough!" He replied.

"Anyway, you told me a few things about my, well our future, really."

"Why would I do that? That's dangerous!"

"Because you saw my running into future you before this you as a chance to change some things, some things that you will regret later."

"Okay. Must've been something major then, if future me is willing to risk a paradox. Either that or he's a bit more reckless than this me."

"I'd be willing to guess that he is more reckless," she laughed, but then she grew serious. "But trust me, it's major. Now I won't tell you what it is, but I assure you that I will do everything I can to prevent this mistake."

"Thank you for looking out for me, then," he sighed. What more could he do at this point? As they continued to talk, he became more and more aware that the paradox had already taken form, and there was nothing he could do about it but hang on for the ride. He just hoped that his future self's world wasn't falling apart in the process.


	8. Silence in the Library

"The Library," the Doctor crowed as the TARDIS materialized on another planet. "A Library so large and important that it needs no other name, just a great big 'The'."

"Kind of like the Doctor, yeah Dad?" Jenny quipped, sticking her tongue out between her teeth the same way her mother does.

"Uh, never thought about it that way before," her father replied.

"So, what are we waiting on, then? Let's get out there Space Family!" Donna urged.

"Space Family?" the Doctor inquired. "That's a new one."

"Well, it rolls off the tongue easier than Space Man, Space Girl, and Space-Man's-future-wife-who-is- also-Space-Girl's-Mum!" Donna laughed.

"Touche," the Doctor grinned.

Throughout this banter, Rose was quiet. She was feeling very uneasy about coming to the Library, after what her bow tie Doctor told her. There were carnivorous shadows here, Vashta something he'd called them. And there were too many people here who were important to the Doctor, and he didn't even know it. There were Donna and Jenny and herself, of course, but then there will also be the mysterious River Song. And bow tie Doctor wanted her to try and protect them all. She just goes that she didn't let him down!

"You okay, Sweetheart?" the Doctor whispered as he took her hand.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "But future you told me about this adventure. This isn't where you make the big mistake, but it's a major event, and I'm nervous. Just, whatever you do, keep everyone out of the shadows."

The Doctor nodded, suddenly nervous himself. "Stay out of the shadows," he told the other two. Luckily, they didn't ask questions.

There were other people approaching, the creepy face had said. Rose gulped. "Here she comes," she thought.

But River want alone. She had her expedition team with her, of course, but there was someone else, too.

"Jack?!" The Doctor and Rose exclaimed.

"What? You two look surprised to see me!" The incorrigible Captain winked. "And Donna! Long time no see! And Jenny! Come say hello to your Uncle Jack!"

"Who are you?!" Donna shrieked. "And how do you know me?"

"Uncle Jack?" Jenny scrutinized him.

"I thought you were dead!" Rose cried.

"Which time?" Jack winked. Rose was really confused at that statement!

But it was River that threw the Doctor for a loop. "Look at you, Doctor! You're younger than I've ever seen you. When is it, now for us?" She pulled out her diary. "Have we done Velspoon yet?"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked. "Are you someone from my future?"

River's smile died on her lips just then. "You don't know me?!"

Jack walked up, and to everyone's amazement, put his arm around her. "I'm afraid, Dearest, that he is meeting you for the first time, and the others are as well."

Rose then spoke up. "River. It is, River, isn't it?"

River nodded.

"I haven't met you, but I've heard a lot about you," Rose spoke kindly. "Though I wasn't told that you and Jack were... whatever you are." Jack chuckled at that. Then Rose out her arm around the other woman. "And it's going to be okay, I promise!"

"Are you Rose, then?" River asked.

Rose was in a panic. River didn't know her! She didn't know Donna, either, though she seemed to know Jenny, and that was a good thing. And there was no whispering of the Doctor's real name into his ear, though how much of that was Jack and her own insistence that he could trust River without her proving it, she had no idea. But here was a woman from the Doctor's future, directly from the time line of her bow tie Doctor, and she didn't know her! What happened? Was she unable to fix what she had come back to fix?

She needed to snap out of it. There were more pressing matters at hand. Already, two on River's and Jack's team had been claimed by the Vashta Nerada, first Mr. Lux' s secretary, Miss Evangelista, and then the pilot that the Doctor had christened "Proper Dave", who'd started chasing them as the shadows animated his body. Then came the message that Donna and Jenny had been "saved".

The Doctor had gone into a panic when that happened. "Don't worry," Rose consoled him. "Future you told me about this. Being saved is a good thing for right now. They'll be alright."

"She's right, Doctor" River said. "Right now, there are still seven people who are alive and depending on you! Focus on that!"

The Doctor nodded. "There are seven people still alive, you say?"

"Yes," River replied.

"Then why do I count eight?" Everyone turned in alarm as the eighth figure started towards them. Proper Dave.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave was gaining on them. As they ran, Rose told the Doctor what she knew. She figured at this point that there was no sense holding out on information that could save more lives.

"You have to talk to Mr. Lux!" Rose exclaimed. "Ask him about CAL."

"Uh, Doc, Rosie?" Jack spoke up and interrupted them. "Story to interrupt, but, Rosie, you've got two shadows."

Rose gulped. She was afraid that this would happen once she started talking. Of course the shadows had targeted her! She was telling the Doctor how to stop them! The Doctor just looked at her in horror and fear. Luckily, her bow tie Doctor anticipated this happening, and had come up with a plan. Let's just hope this works!

"Doctor, love, I don't have much time. You have to trust me. I'm going to join Donna and Jenny. We'll be safe. We're uploaded to the computer mainframe like a saved document. Download us and all the missing people after the danger is past. Good luck!" She said, before pressing the button on the teleport that she had hidden in her pocket.

Instantly, a voice called out, "Rose Tyler has left the Library. Rose Tyler has been saved!"

"Mum!" Jenny called out, running to embrace her.

"Stop! Wait! Don't touch me yet," Rose called. "How many shadows do I have?"

"Two. You have two," Jenny replied. Rose held her breath. No, they couldn't have followed her, could they?

"You have two like everyone else here. There are two suns!" Rose exhaled her relief. She was safe. It was up to the Doctor, now. And River. And... Jack? Rose wondered why her bow tie Doctor didn't tell her about that.

Happily, mother and daughter went off to explore this strange world. They visited with Donna and her family. Jenny had just enough time lord in her that she wasn't tricked by the illusions that CAL presented, and Rose knew too much. But both women were glad to see that Donna was happy, and were loath to tell her that anything was wrong.

Then Rose met Dr. Moon. He was not happy that she wasn't taken in by the illusions. "Please, let me meet Charlotte, Dr. Moon. I promise I won't hurt her." To her surprise, he allowed it. The little girl was watching the events at the Library on her telly. She watched, transfixed, as the Doctor dropped through a trap door, narrowly escaping both Daves who were now both infected by the shadows.

Swallowing his fear for his family, the Doctor did indeed talk to Mr. Lux about CAL. Then he met her: Charlotte Abigail Lux. The child wasn't just hooked up to the mainframe, she was the mainframe!

Proper Dave approached. "Hey! Who turned off the lights?"

"Doctor, I think we should go!" Other Dave called out.

"Not yet!" He hissed. He addressed Proper Dave and learned how the Vashta Nerada's forest had been destroyed to make the books, and now they claimed the Library as their own.

"Doctor, I think we should go!" Other Dave called out again.

"I said, not yet!" He then worked out a deal. He had one day, one day to rescue everyone who had been trapped, then the Vashta Nerada could live here in peace.

"Doctor, I think we should go!" Other Dave called out for a third time.

Something clicked. "Oh, Dave, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Both Daves began advancing on him from both ends of the corridor. "Hey! Who turned off the lights?" "Doctor, I think we should go!" "Hey! Who turned off the lights?" "Doctor, I think we should go!"

The Doctor narrowly escaped through the trap door. He carefully worked his way back to where the others were. It was then that he learned that they had lost Anna as well. He relayed what had happened to Other Dave. This company was dropping like flies! The Doctor knew what he had to do, and ran to do it quickly.

River followed, knocked him out, and handcuffed him to the doorframe. When he came to, he was horrified.

"What's going on? And where did you get handcuffs?!"

"Spoilers!" Was all she said as she hooked up herself to the mainframe.

"What are you doing?!" He cried. "You won't survive!"

"Neither would you, and you know it!" She scolded. "But don't you see? This means that you've known all along how this would end!"

"Time can be rewritten!"

"Not those times!"

But before she could say anything more, Jack entered the room. He looked at the Doctor and guffawed. "The Doctor in handcuffs. Now there's a fantasy come true!"

"Oh, shut up and get me out so I can stop River from committing suicide!" The Doctor snapped.

"I've got a better idea!" Jack said, as he knocked River out and handcuffed her next to the Doctor. He then hooked himself up to the mainframe. He sighed, "Oh, this is really going to hurt!"

When River came to, she saw her boyfriend dying in her place.


	9. Cry Me a River

Jack didn't wake up right away. Hours passed, and he was still dead. Rose, Jenny, Donna, and the others who were lost were restored, but Jack was still dead. Rose and Jenny tried to help Donna find her husband and were unsuccessful, and Jack was still dead. River held him in her arms and cried mournfully from the depths of her broken heart, and the immortal man was still dead. They loaded his body onto the TARDIS and jettisoned off into the vortex, and Jack was still dead. They were beginning to wonder if this really was the end of Captain Jack. Days passed, and they weren't wondering anymore: they were fairly certain. A week later, even the Doctor believed that Jack was gone for good. Everyone had given up.

Except River. She refused to give up. This was her Jack, the true love of her life! She may have once believed herself to be in love with the Doctor, but that was before she met Jack. Their relationship was unorthodox from the beginning. They both flirted with everyone, but really only had eyes for each other. Jack had confessed his unique condition early on in the relationship, and as a result, the couple regularly relieved stress together in an impossibly unorthodox way. When River got stressed, she wanted to kill someone, and when Jack got stressed, he wanted to die. Being dead was the only time he got any peace, he'd say. So they relieved stress together as River hunted Jack. They'd made a sport of it. But no matter how many times she killed him, he'd be back to life in a matter of minutes. To her knowledge, he'd never been gone this long before. Well, he'd told her about this one time when he'd died while working for Torchwood where he'd been gone for over a week, but that was a particularly unusual and painful death.

Like his faithful friend and co-worker, Gwen, before her, River held vigil by his bedside, refusing to give up. One day, Rose paid her a visit.

"You really still believe that he is going to wake up?" Rose asked, sympathetically.

"He has to! I can't lose him, not this way!" River cried. "Besides, the Doctor tells me that one day he will be the Face of Boe. That means that he still has a lot of living to do, right?"

"Time can be, and is, in fact, being rewritten even as we speak," Rose said, softly. "Maybe in the original time line, Jack did become the Face of Boe. But all I know is that something major has changed, and anything could happen. I'm sorry."

"Well, Sweetie, you'd better be, because this is all your fault!"

Rose knew that River spoke the truth. She may not have been the reason that Jack was there in the Library where he shouldn't have been, but if she wasn't mucking about with the Doctor's time line, Jack probably wouldn't have been there. The Doctor had told her that River had known his real name in the original time line, and there was only one way that that would have been possible. Now Rose is engaged to the man that River was supposed to have married. Granted, Rose is engaged to pinstripes, and River had presumably married bowtie, but the end result is the same: Rose's gain is River's loss. Rose didn't believe even for a moment that Jack and River met by mere coincidence. This had bowtie written all over it! He wanted to make sure that two people that he cared about had a chance at the same happiness that he had hoped to achieve.

After a lengthy silence, Rose spoke again. "You lied when you said that you didn't know me when we met in the Library, didn't you?"

River's head jerked up in shock. "How did you know?"

"I don't know. Just a hunch, I guess. What I don't know, is why."

"It was petty of me, really," River admitted. "I had a great life, you know? Sure, my childhood was rotten, and I spent most of my life in jail for a crime I didn't commit, but it was my life! I had parents and a husband that I adored. Then, suddenly I have new memories. Time had been rewritten and it all bends around you. Suddenly, I lost my husband, and this was at a time before my parents knew that they were my parents! Suddenly, I literally had no one, and it was all you fault!"

Rose raised an eyebrow at the remark about her parents. How could her parents not know... unless... "Your parents, their time lines run opposite yours as well, don't they?"

River nodded. "At least this part of their lines do."

"But that means that they travel with the Doctor, and that means... the Ponds!" When River didn't deny it, Rose rambled on. "Omigosh! Amy and Rory are your parents!"

"Yes," came the admission. "Yes they are, but you can't tell them. Nor the Doctor. Darn it, Rose! Why are you so nice!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I want to hate you, should hate you, but I can't. You've destroyed my life by coming back, and now the only good thing that has ever happened to me since you rewrote time is gone!"

"I know that you're upset, and you have every right to be, but Jack has given you a gift, River. The paradoxical loop that was your life is now over. Your time line now moves in the same direction as the Doctor's."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the Doctor, your Doctor, the one in the bowtie, told me about the Library. River, in the original time line, you should be dead right now!"

"Well, Sweetie, maybe I don't want to live! Oh, don't look at me that way, Rose Tyler. I mean it. I have no one! And if I want to live, I don't want it to be at the expense of the life of the one man I love!"

"Aww, thanks, Sweetie! I love you too!" Both women turned and looked at the bed where the once dead Captain was sitting up and grinning cheekily. River ran to him and embraced him. Rose quietly left the room and went to tell the others of his continuing immortality.

River and Jack were dropped off in Cardiff where they continued the work that was once done by Jack's Torchwood team. He missed his team. He had loved them like family, and didn't have it in his heart to replace them when they died. They had all died young. Susie had died first by her own hand, though that wasn't any real great loss. She had been promptly replaced by Gwen. Owen had died next, having been shot in the chest. Jack had used the resurrection glove to bring him back, and Owen lived in a sort of undead state for months after that until getting trapped inside a nuclear power plant during a meltdown. Tosh had died moments after that, a fatal gunshot wound to the abdomen. Ianto and Gwen lived on for awhile after that, but eventually they were lost as well. Finding River had been a godsend. Together, they were an unstoppable team!

After bidding farewell to River and Jack, the so-called Space Family and Donna traveled on their way.


	10. Midnight

Jenny was getting stir crazy. Even though she was technically only a few months old, she had the mind and body of a young woman in her late teens or early twenties. She loved her parents and Donna, but she wanted a life of her own. The little birdie wanted to flee the nest. So they took her to the 51st century and bought her a space ship and a vortex manipulator. Some extremely high tech and complicated jiggery pokery later, and Jenny had her own ship that could travel through time and space. It wasn't a TARDIS (it wasn't sentient), but it got the job done. After both the TARDIS and the S.S. Jenny, as she called it were fitted with devices that allows them to be able to find each other if needed, Jenny bid her parents and eccentric ginger haired aunt goodbye.

What the three remaining occupants of the TARDIS needed more than anything was a vacation! So the Doctor checked them all into a luxurious hotel room on the resort planet, Midnight. Donna was left to her own devices and planned out spa treatments, mani pedis, and drinking cocktails by the pool. The Doctor planned to take Rose on a romantic date to see a literal sapphire waterfall. What could possibly go wrong?

The new memories kept coming to the Doctor at the oddest of times. He loosened his bowtie, took off his tweed jacket, laid himself down on the sofa in the library (poolside, of course) and began to reflect on these things in his new journal. The one where he recorded his life with River was decidedly unchanged. He was glad for that. He needed a physical reminder of what was. But now, he had new memories too redirect on. He was very happy that River had survived the Library, and was even happier that she was happy with Jack. He knew that sending Rose back could only really mean good things for his life. So far, he had gained a daughter that he'd thought he'd lost, the Library went better than originally, and now memories were coming to him from that horrible planet Midnight. Rose herself had not materialized on board the TARDIS, but he knew that it was just a matter of time now. She would fix things when the Earth is stolen by the Daleks, he was sure.

And then, once she did, she could start having a ripple effect on his life and fix things that went wrong after that. There would be no Time Lord Victorious this time, he was certain. But the one thing from his more recent past that he wished would change was the fact that he no longer had two Ponds, but just one. Rory had been shot by a Silurian in their latest adventure, and had died. Even worse, his body had been taken by a bright light emitting from a large crack in time and space, and Amy no longer even remembered him! Those horrible cracks kept showing up more often. He presumed that that was how Rose had ever found this him in the first place. He just hoped that she fixed things to the point where she would be able to reenter his life soon. He needed her now more than ever!

But until then, he needed a distraction. Hey, what's that in the window of Van Gogh's painting?

The trip to see the sapphire waterfall had started out pleasantly enough. The vessel's overstimulating entertainment system had suddenly shorted out ("Oh, how'd that happen?" the Doctor whined, winking at Rose who covered her mouth to suppress her giggles as he put the sonic back in his pocket), and the occupants were forced to actually talk to each other! Together, they laughed and told stories. Professor Hobbes and his assistant, Dee Dee, presented the passengers with an interesting slideshow as he shared what he knew about the planet. It wasn't much, because there was simply not much that was known, but he knew more than the Doctor did, and that was saying something! Rose and the Doctor also befriended the woman in the front seat who was the only one traveling alone, named Sky.

Rose was having so much fun! This was the most relaxed she had seen the Doctor since her return, and she relished seeing it. That man had always carried the weight of the universe on his shoulders. It was wonderful to see him lay down his burden, even if only for awhile. Of course, her happiness had nothing to do with the deepened intimacy of their relationship, she thought, as he surprised her by taking advantage of everyone else paying attention to the professor to give her several good kisses in public. Nope, that had nothing to do with it at all! She grinned to herself. Being in a romantic relationship with the Doctor was like nothing else she had ever experienced. Once he admitted his feelings, he had become endearingly and adorably romantic. He doted on her and seemed to worship the ground she walked on. She felt like she was living in an honest to goodness fairy tale or was the heroine of a romance novel. Then there was the telepathic connection. Every since their engagement, the couple had engaged in several telepathic exercises: the Doctor had entered her mind, and taught her how to enter his. He was amazed at how strong she was! Already, a tiny constant link between the two was forming so that they could sense each other's presence at the back of their minds. It wasn't quite yet up to bonding standards, but the Doctor was confident that they would get there, soon.

Having fun, love? The Doctor spoke into her mind, laying his hand upon hers. They couldn't yet communicate telepathically without a physical connection.

But before she could respond, the shuttle stopped. "Are we there already?" Mrs. Cane asked.

"No, Mum," her teenage son, Jethro, replied. "The trip is supposed to take 4 hours, it's only been 2!"

"Hush, boy!" His father scolded. "Do not disrespect your Mother!"

Well, that was a dysfunctional family, Rose thought. The Doctor brandished his psychic paper to get he and Rose into the cockpit where they learned that the computer had decided to take them all on a different route to the waterfall, and then inexplicably shut down. They'd radioed for a new shuttle, but it would be two hours before it arrived. Until then, they were sitting ducks. The Doctor convinced them to raise the shield for just a few seconds and look outside. Rose gasped as she thought she saw something moving among the diamonds.

Doctor, I don't like this. Rose spoke in his mind.

Instantly, the weight of the universe descended onto his shoulders. Me neither. Future me tell you anything about this?

No, sorry. Nothing other than you went here after the Library.

Guess we make it up as we go then. Brilliant.

Allons-y?

Allons-y.

First came the banging. It seemed random at first, but soon, they learned that whatever was causing the noise was intelligent as the Doctor knocked on the wall - and it knocked back!

Then Sky began acting strangely. She began to panic. "It's after me!" She screamed. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed as everyone tried to assure her that it would be ok. Then her sobbing abruptly stopped, and the repeating started.

She was frozen, seemingly unable to move, and started repeating everything that was said. Whatever the creature was, it was inside her, and it was learning, quickly! She was able to repeat everything that was said, even when the room erupted into chaos. Somehow, the Doctor convinced everyone to quiet down so that he could investigate Sky. This had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was now only repeating the Doctor. Nope, not at all!

She's latched onto you! Rose cried in his mind. Please be careful!

The Doctor walked over and began to question Sky. Soon, she was no longer repeating him, but speaking at the exact same time! The room gasped when it happened, but no one more so than Rose who instantly had a pit in her stomach. This was really not good!

Then it happened. The Doctor started repeating Sky!

"Doctor?" Rose called. "That's enough. Maybe we should just leave her alone!"

But the Doctor didn't reply. He was frozen in place, and Sky got up and began to walk around the room, talking about his the creature had left her and went into the Doctor instead. But Rose wasn't buying it. She walked over to him and gasped at what she saw. His face was frozen, but his eyes reflected something that she never wanted to see: fear, pure and simple. His eyes pleaded with her to help him, but what could she do? So she did the only thing she could think of. She put her hands up to his temples and entered his mind.

But his mind was different. Instead of being embraced by the warm blue light that usually greeted her in his mind, she found only blackness.

Doctor?! she called out to him. There was no response. She began to search his mind, frantically, searching for any trace of his essence, of what made him him. What she found made her heart feel like lead.

The Doctor is not here right now, came a menacing voice in the blackness.

What have you done to him? Rose demanded.

Silly man ran away. The coward. the voice replied.

No. He's here. I know it! And I'm gonna find him!

And what are you going to do, little girl? the voice taunted.

Somewhere in the back of her own mind, she heard a faint growl followed by a howl. The Doctor was in danger! The Bad Wolf was awake. She plowed on, deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind. That was when she found him: a faint blue light, clinging tightly to a faint gold one. It was her, the tiny bit of her own mind that never left his.

Don't worry, my Doctor. I am here!

He was to weak to respond, so she just allowed her golden light to surround him and give him strength. She then returned to her own mind and gave the tiny bit of the Doctor who resided there increased security. She then returned to reality.

All of this happened in a matter of moments, but somehow Sky had managed to convince the others that she was free and the Doctor was the one possessed. Paying Rose no mind, the other passengers began to drag the Doctor, who was still repeating Sky, to the door of the shuttle where they were going to throw him out.

Rose's eyes flashed gold, and suddenly everyone in the room froze in place except for Sky and Rose. The Bad Wolf had frozen time.

"What's going on? What are you?" the creature demanded.

"I am the Bad Wolf," She said, simply. "I exist to protect the Doctor. Now leave him, or prepare to face my fury."

"The Bad Wolf?! But it's just a legend!"

"You sure about that?" The Wolf smiled, well wolfishly. "Ask the Daleks what happened the day I was created. If I could destroy an entire Dalek fleet within minutes of my existence, then imagine what I could do to you after years of practice!" In truth, the Wolf was bluffing. Her power was severely limited after the Doctor had removed the time vortex from her host. But the creature didn't need to know that.

"I'll do anything! Just leave me alone!"

"Then leave! I'll make sure the humans leave your planet alone so your kind can live in peace."

"I have your word?"

"Consider it done!" Time began moving forward again, and Sky spontaneously turned and ran out the door, releasing the Doctor as Rose once again turned to normal.

Everyone sat in shocked silence as they waited for the rescue shuttle to arrive. The Doctor and Rose sat together on the floor with their arms wrapped around each other, Rose's head buried in his chest. They didn't speak. They couldn't. They both knew, without speaking, that they both would have nightmares about this for a very long time.


	11. Turn Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode is very different from anything I've ever seen before or since. Though I have been criticized for taking away Donna's role, I couldn't help but wonder, "what if?"

The Doctor sat straight up in bed. Oh, this was bad, very very very bad, as in not good. And everything had been going so well since he'd dropped Rose off! Well, this was bound to happen. He'd messed around too much with fate. Straightening his bowtie, he walked to the console room as he and his beautiful time ship faded from existence.

Somewhere across time and space, another Doctor was jolted awake. He had had no idea what was happening, but something had gone desperately wrong! He grabbed his Janis Joplin coat and ran towards the TARDIS doors before he, too, faded from existence.

For somewhere across time and space, a Doctor with big ears, blue eyes, and a northern accent, clad in a leather jacket, faced the Nestene Consciousness alone - and lost.

Rose Tyler had had an extraordinary life, she reflected, especially for a girl who shouldn't have amounted to much of anything. Her father had died when she was just a baby. Her mother couldn't afford to keep their home, so they moved to a council estate, bringing all sorts of men traipsing in and out. When Rose was 16, she went to hear a local band called the Bad Boyz with her best friend Shareen. Shareen hadn't wanted to go because she had heard that the band members lived up to their name. How about they just catch a movie instead? A heated argument had ensued at a stop sign - turn left to hear the band, or turn right to go to the theater? But Rose insisted that since she was driving (it was her Mum's car), she got to make the choice, so they turned left and went to hear the band.

Three years later, she had fallen hard for the lead singer of the band, Jimmy Stone, and had dropped out of school to move in with him. Soon after that, he dumped her like a hot potato and now she found herself living with her Mum, dating her childhood best friend Mickey, and working in a shop called Hendricks because she didn't have her A-levels. Then, one night, she was in charge of delivering the lottery money to her boss, Wilson. That had been the night that the mannequins came to life. That had been the night that her shop had been blown up. That had been the night that her life was changed forever. Because that had been the night that she met the Doctor.

He looked much different then. A little older, a little grouchier. His eyes were blue, his ears were large, his jacket was leather, and his accent made him sound as if he was from the north. "Lots of planets have a north!" came his indignant reply when she asked about it. He had grabbed her hand that night and told her one word, just one: "Run!" And run they did. She never looked back, and she had no regrets!

She had been daydreaming along these lines while they were visiting the Chinese planet Shen-Shen. She didn't feel something large crawl up her back until it was too late.

Sixteen year old Rose Tyler and her friend Shareen were arguing about what to do tonight.

"Come on, Rose! You can't tell me that you really just want to listen to the music!" Shareen insisted.

"Well..." Rose blushed.

"I knew it!" Shareen squealed. "You have a crush on that singer, Jimmy something or other!"

"So, what if I do?" Rose answered, noncommittally. "He's hot!"

"Rose, he's bad news!"

"Why, cos he's in a band?"

"No, cos guys like him don't like girls like us, and if they do, they only like us for one thing, and I don't have to tell you what that is!"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Rose admitted as they approached an intersection.

"Trust me, Rose, I am," Shareen answered. "Wanna go catch a flick instead? I hear that there's a new movie out with that Scottish actor you like!"

"David Tennant?!" Rose squealed. "Now, he's hot! Alright, you've convinced me!" And with that, Rose Tyler turned right.

Three years later, Rose Tyler was a sophomore at University when she came home on Spring Break. Her Mum had been grilling her on how her classes were going, and has she been in contact with any of her friends back home? Jackie was proud of her daughter's accomplishments. She was the only one from her neighborhood who had actually graduated high school and did well on her A-levels. She, therefore, was the only person she knew who had gone to college. But Rose wasn't happy with her life. Something was missing. When did life become, well, boring? She was so bored with her life that she couldn't decide on a major.

"I want to travel, Mum! See the world!" Rose had whined.

"So study to become someone who travels," her Mum snapped back. It was the same old argument. Rose felt like there was something wrong with her life. Jackie seemed to insist that her life was perfect as it was.

The two women were out shopping one night at the mall in downtown London when it happened: mannequins everywhere were coming to life! Not only that, but their hands were opening up and shooting people. It was chaos! Jackie had never been so scared before in her entire life, but strangely, Rose felt calm, almost as if with an eerie sense of deja vu. Then as suddenly as it started, the chaos stopped, and all the mannequins collapsed.

Sirens sounded, and without thinking, Rose followed them, leaving her shocked but thankfully uninjured Mum behind in the street. Now this was the kind of excitement that she was missing in her life! She followed the sirens to the London Eye. A body was being pulled from a cavernous room underneath. The officials, UNIT, they were called (whatever that stood for, she'd never heard of them before), said that the body was found next to the remains of whatever had caused the earlier chaos.

"He stopped them," one of the agents said. "But he died in the process."

"So that's really him, then?" another agent, a woman asked. "That's the Doctor! Why didn't he regenerate?"

"Who knows?" the first replied. "Perhaps he died too quickly. Or maybe he just didn't want to."

The body was covered in a white sheet. As they loaded it into the back of a van, the body shifted and a leather clad arm fell out, dropping a strange, silver, cylindrical object with a blue light on the end. As if she was compelled by an unseen force, Rose immediately bent down and picked it up. She thought about giving it to the agents, but then the same compulsion made her slip it into her pocket. She had no idea what it was, but for some reason she thought that she should keep it. Also for some reason, she felt like she was going to cry. It made no sense! She didn't know any doctor! Well, except for the one who had prescribed her birth control pills, but this obviously was not the same one. Why did she feel like her world was collapsing?

Then she felt as if someone was watching her. There at the end of the street was a woman with a thick mane of curly hair.

"Hello Sweetie," the woman told Rose.

"Who are you?" Rose asked. She couldn't shake the feeling that she should know who this woman was, but didn't.

"You can call me Melody," the woman answered.


	12. Still Turning

Melody took Rose into an underground meeting room.

"I've found her! And yes, it seems that she is the source!" Melody called out.

"Oh no. Rosie! Tell me that you know who I am!" an American called out. He was incredibly good looking and wore a long WWII era coat over an Oxford shirt and suspenders.

"Sorry," Rose replied. "'Fraid I don't." She grinned at him. "I wouldn't mind finding out, though!"

"Oi! Rose! He's taken!" A familiar voice called out. "And so are you, for that matter. Even if you don't remember!"

"Mickey?" Rose cried. He looked different than she'd last seen him. He looked older, somehow. But didn't she just see him yesterday?

"Call me Boe, then," the first man answered, sadly.

"Why do I get the feeling that that isn't your real name?" Rose questioned. "Nor are you Melody," she said, turning to the woman.

"You'd be right," a dark skinned but beautiful young woman called out. "They're code names. The wrong name at the wrong point in time can cause catastrophic consequences. You can call me Dr. Smith."

There were three more people in the room. One by one, they came up and introduced themselves to Rose. "Call me the Temp," a feisty, middle aged woman with gorgeous ginger hair said. "I know, it's boring, but that's who I am and what I do!"

A younger ginger introduced herself as "Pond" and the young man, her husband apparently, as "the Roman".

"From now on, you must call me Rickey" Mickey said. "And you have a code name as well. From now on, you will be known as the Wolf."

"What?" Rose was stunned. Aside from Mickey, I mean, Rickey, she didn't know any of these people. Except, somehow, she felt that she did. "What's going on?"

"What do you know about the Doctor?" Boe asked.

"You mean, that bloke they found underneath the London Eye? No idea!"

The others in the room looked at each other sadly. "Yes, you are indeed the source, Wolf," Pond sighed, as if defeated.

"Yes, there's something on her back, too," the Roman agreed.

"The source? The source of what? And why do people keep saying there something on my back when there nothing there?!"

"A major disturbance in the time and space continuum, Sweetie!" Melody answered, probably a little too cheerfully.

"Time is wrong," the Temp supplied. "Something happened in your past has caused time to be rewritten, and not in a good way. All of us have been pulled from different timelines that are ending now in the hope that we can fix whatever went wrong."

"Timelines? What are you talking about?"

"We're time travelers," Rickey said.

This made her burst out laughing. "Oh, okay. The others in the room, I can see them believing that. I mean, I have no idea who you people are! But you?! Mickey Smith?! Time traveler?!"

"It's true!" Came his indignant response. "And again, call me Rickey!"

"You're serious."

"Of course, I am," he said. "Look at me, Rose. I'm not the same person you've seen recently. I'm from the future, sort of."

Yes, he did look older. "Sort of?"

"We all are sort of from the future," the Temp said. "We are from a future that will never happen, because of something that has happened to you. You likely made a choice that seemed very insignificant at the time, but drastically changed your future, and the future of the universe as a whole."

"What? How could an insignificant choice that I made change the universe? I'm nothing special!"

The temp sighed. "I once thought that, too. Then I met the Doctor."

"I think we can all say that!" Dr. Smith said. "He had a way of taking ordinary people and letting them see just how extraordinary they were. Gosh, I can't believe we're talking about him in the past tense. This is so wrong!"

"Okay," Rose, Wolf, or whatever her name was now, said as she backed towards the door. "I don't know what's going on here, but I don't know any doctor, and there is no way that I could make a decision that could change the universe, so fund yourself another source!" She opened the door and ran away.

"I knew that this would happen!" The Temp sighed. "Same thing happened to me."

"I guess this means that we're doing this the hard way, then?" Rickey queried.

"Seems so," the Roman answered.

"Alright, kids! This is what we're going to do!" Boe took command of the rag tag group. "Temp, since you went through this before in the original, original time line, you are in charge of befriending her and talking her round. The rest of us, I'm afraid that we've got some work to do! Without the Doctor, someone's got to defend this planet, or it will soon go to pot. Let's get our chronology in order!"

Melody also took charge. "Right down all of the adventures that happened on Earth while you traveled with the Doctor in chronological order. Rickey and Boe, I hope that you know enough of what happened while the Wolf traveled with him to fill in the time line!"

After everyone listed the Earth adventures, they arranged them all in order of dates. "Looks like we have one year until the Slitheen invade. We have that long to come up with a plan," Boe announced.

"Already on it boss!" Rickey proclaimed. "Gonna send missiles to Downing Street like before!"

As the rest of the team chattered on about how to fix this and prevent that, the Temp quietly "borrowed" Boe's vortex manipulator and went off in search of a better time to convince her charge.

Melody also used her vortex manipulator, though she only traveled in space, not time. She transported herself to UNIT headquarters where they had taken the TARDIS. By the time UNIT officials knew she was there, she had already dematerialized, and brought the TARDIS to her team's headquarters.

One year later, Rose was again home on Spring Break when a UFO crashed into the Thames. The next day, someone had hacked into the military system and sent a missile to blow up Downing Street. Everyone suspected that the alien craft was an elaborate hoax designed to distract everyone from an elaborate plan to assassinate the Prime Minister. But Rose suspected differently. She contemplated the events on the roof of the Powell Estate where her Mum lived.

"You do realize, don't you, that nothing is as it seems?" a strangely familiar voice spoke.

Rose turned around and gasped. "Temp, is it?" The ginger nodded. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I'm here to talk to you, Wolf, and make you see reason," the Temp replied. "Today's disaster was taken care of. But the next time, we might not be so lucky."

"Why do I get the feeling that the Downing Street explosion was you lot's fault?"

"Because it was. The Prime Minister was already dead. Aliens, called Slitheen, had killed him and much of his staff. They wanted to take over the world and start WWIII."

Rose was incredulous. "You expect me to believe that?! You're Bonkers! The whole lot of you! I'm gonna report you to the authorities!"

"And tell them what, exactly? That a secret society abducted you last year and told you that they were the ones that blew up Downing Street? The only one of us whose real name you know is Rickey's, and your smart enough to realize that your boyfriend Mickey Smith is not Rickey!"

She had her there. Rickey had been older, more mature, and has the air of a soldier about him. Mickey, by contrast, was the same age as Rose, and, if she was honest with herself, he was a complete coward! "Ok," Rose started. "Let's say that I believe you, that you all are from some kind of non existent future. What do you want with me?"

"The other thing that connects us all, besides being from the future is that we were companions of the Doctor. And you were, too."

"What Doctor?!"

"The Doctor. The most amazing, brilliant man in the entire universe! You've traveled with him, or at least, you should have. But something happened, and you've never met him." The Temp looked pointedly over Rose's shoulder to the mysterious thing on her back.

"Ok, so I've never met him. So what?"

"You'd become the most important person to him. He's died without you!"

"Look, I'm sorry that you lost your friend, but I think you have the wrong person. You make it sound as if this Doctor was in love with me. That's ridiculous! I mean, I have Mickey!" She flashed her left hand. "We're getting married, Mickey and I, you know."

"Congratulations," the Temp deadpanned. Clearly, Rose wasn't ready. Smiling sadly at her, the Temp fiddled with an odd contraption on her wrist, and vanished.


	13. Turned Left

Another year passed, and things were very different. There was a massive earthquake in Cardiff, and hundreds of people died. Then came the invasion of a horrible race known as the Sycorax - and on Christmas Day, too! They first cracked the communications system of Earth to send threatening messages. Then billions of people all over the Earth got up and walked to their roofs. The Sycorax leader said that if the planet was not surrendered to them, all of those people whose minds he controlled would jump to their deaths. The world's leaders met via video conference - and surrendered. Everything changed overnight. All schools, from preschools to prestigious universities offering Ph.D.'s were closed - permanently. All government employees world wide were fired - literally. They were burned to death, the Sycorax having taken the English word for losing your job to the extreme. Even the name of the planet was changed: Earth was now Sycoraxica II. Humans worldwide became slaves to the invading race. Anyone who dared defy their captors was executed immediately. Families were torn apart. Children were taken from their parents. The aged were executed because they were too feeble to work. In short, it was hell!

Rose and Jackie were separated, having been sold to two different Sycorax families. Mickey had also been taken far away, the wedding cancelled a long time ago due to life circumstances. One night, while Rose was silently crying herself to sleep, Rose heard a familiar popping noise. The Temp once again appeared before her. The ginger just looked at Rose sympathetically, and silently. She had remembered the hell that her own parallel world had caused and remembered the turmoil that raged in her own heart; how she still couldn't believe that she had caused this, but was desperate to change things if only she could.

"I could've prevented all of this, couldn't I?" Rose sobbed. The Temp just nodded, sadly.

"Is it too late to fix it?" Rose asked, hopefully, tears running down her cheeks.

"You are cutting it a bit close," the Temp replied, smiling weakly. "But I think that we can still do it."

With that, the Temp grabbed Rose's hand, fiddled with the vortex manipulator, and transported them to the underground room where the rest of the company waited. There was something else there, too. A strange blue box stood in the middle of the room. Masses of pipes and wires were connected to it. Everyone was silent, as if they were attending a funeral.

Melody wasted no time with formal greetings and cut to the case. "She's called the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "She was the Doctor's ship," the Temp helpfully supplied. "And she's dying!"

"She? Dying? You make it sound as if it's a living thing!"

"She is," the Roman said. "I know, I didn't believe it at first, either. But I sure do now. Because she is definitely dying!"

"Ok..." was all that Rose could say.

"Wait until you see the inside!" Rickey said, excitedly. "You'll never believe it!"

"I've already seen a lot of things I shouldn't believe..." Rose sighed. Then she looked inside. "Wait... but... it's..."

"BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" everyone chorused together. They then erupted in nervous laughter.

"She used to be much bigger," Boe intoned, his voice heavy with grief. "Right now, she only has the one room. But she used to have so much more! Bedrooms, a kitchen, a library..."

"And a pool in the library!" Pond laughed. "I never understood that placement!"

"Don't forget the gardens!" the Roman chimed in.

"And the tennis room, racquetball courts, football field, basketball court, baseball diamond..." Rickey, always the sports fanatic, added to the liturgy.

"The movie theater! With 4D holograms from the future!" Dr. Smith reminisced.

"The wardrobe! I've never before seen so many clothes!" the Temp sighed.

"And there was even more than that, Sweetie!" Melody concluded.

Together, they all sighed, their faces full of regret. "Wow," was all that Rose could say.

"The point is," the Temp started, bringing them all back to reality. "The TARDIS is barely hanging on, so we only have one shot at this, so we have to do it right." She turned to Rose. "Are you ready, Wolf?"

Rose was suddenly nervous. "For what?"

"Are you ready to see what is on your back? I warn you, it isn't pretty."

Yes, she was definitely nervous. "I guess so," she gulped.

The Temp led her over to a circle of mirrors and told her to stand in the center. Suddenly, a bright light flashed, and Rose dared to look at herself in the mirror. She screamed! On her back was a gigantic black beetle!

"It's called a time beetle," the Temp supplied. "I know it's traumatic to discover that you have one. I had one once as well. It forces you to go back and time and make a decision that dramatically changes your life."

"TAKE IT OFF!" Rose cried.

"We can't," the Temp said, sadly. "The only way to remove it and to fix this horrible world that we now live in, is for you to go back in time to the moment of the change and make the correct decision." The lights then turned off. But Rose knew that the beetle was still there, even though she could no longer see or feel it. This knowledge made her all the more ready to do whatever it was she had to do.

"With help from the TARDIS, we've looked at your timeline and have determined what happened," Pond said. "You got into an argument with your friend Shareen on March 11, 2002 at exactly 10:10 pm while sitting at a stop sign at the corner of 7th and Pine. Originally, you turned left at that intersection and ended up making a life choice that allowed you to meet the Doctor. For some reason, this time, you turned right instead, and never met him."

The Temp had to laugh at that. "You're kidding! Practically the exact same thing happened to me!" She turned to Rose, suddenly serious. "I'm afraid that that is not good for this you, though. I'm afraid that you're going to have to die."

Rose gulped, and could only nod. If these people were right, she was the only one who could fix the world, and if she had to die in order to make a better world, then she guessed that she had no choice. Let's just hope that it's painless. Because of the potential paradox if she ran into herself, the vortex manipulators weren't strong enough to send Rose back. They had to use the power of the TARDIS. Let's just hope she has enough power left.

"Alright, Old Girl. You can do this. Just one burst of power to send your Wolf back in time to fix this," Melody cooed as she pressed a few buttons on the console of the dying ship.

"Remember," the Temp said, as Rose began to fade. "At precisely 10:10 pm, your car must turn left! Do whatever it takes!"

Rose suddenly found herself in the middle of a London sidewalk. Even though it was dark, she knew exactly when and where she was. She stood outside a movie theater. It advertised a 10:30 showing of the new movie, Casanova, by David Tennant, the flick that she and Shareen had gone to see what was for her at least, five years in the past. She looked at the special watch that the team had given her. 10:05 pm. She had five minutes! And she was bloody over 2 miles away!

She ran and ran and ran, still uncertain as to how she was going to make herself turn left, but knowing that it would be pointless if she didn't make it to the intersection in time. Breathless, she paused for a moment and looked at her watch: 10:09. She still had half a mile to go! Then she remembered the words of the Temp. "I'm afraid that you're going to have to die."

Suddenly, Rose knew what she had to do. She ran a little further up the road, and then crossed the street directly in front of an oncoming bus.

"I'm telling you, Rose! Guys like that don't like girls like us, and if they do, it's only for one reason, and I don't think I have to tell you what it is!" Shareen scolded.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Rose sighed, and she turned her right turn signal on.

But before she could pull out, an ambulance raced past them, stopping just a half mile up the road. Traffic came to a standstill.

"Well, that settles it then," Rose said, switching her signal. "Don't want to get stuck in that mess! We'll go catch the movie another time. Let's go hear the band!"

And with that, Rose Tyler turned left.


	14. Interlude

The beetle fell off Rose's back with a crack as it landed on its shell. She screamed, and the Doctor came running at once.

"Rose, are you ok? Rose?" he took her into his arms protectively. Safely in the comfort of his arms, she began to sob.

"Oh, Doctor! You're here! You're alive!" She sobbed into his arms.

"Shh, love. It's ok. I'm here. Whatever happened, it's over now. Everything is ok. What do you say we go find Donna and get out of here, and then you can tell me all about it!"

She could only nod in response. They walked off, hand in hand, Rose's hand clasping his in a death grip so tight, that even with his superior Time Lord biology he doubted he could get out of it if he wanted to. Good thing he didn't want to. There was only one problem: Donna was no where to be found.

"Oi! What is it with you humans and wandering off?" the Doctor huffed. Rose had to giggle at that. Sometimes he sounded so much like his leather clad self that she had to do a double take to make sure that his eyes were brown instead of blue.

Thinking about her leather Doctor brought tears to her eyes. In that dream, that alternate reality, that, whatever just happened, she had seen his lifeless body. She had seen an achingly familiar arm clad in leather fall lifelessly and drop the sonic. And worse, she didn't even grieve for him at the time! It was like he had never existed for her! The idea made her sick to her stomach.

"You alright, love? You don't look too good."

"'M fine. Let's just hurry up and find Donna so we can go home."

Donna hadn't wandered far. She had found a tent in the Chinese market that sold amazing chai lattes, and had bought three of them.

"Oi! Have a cow, Space Man! I just bought refreshments. Here's yours." He accepted it gladly.

"And one for the Wolf," Donna winked at Rose.

"Wha-?" Donna just put her finger over her lips and winked again.

"Okay... what's going on?" The Doctor had noticed their exchange.

"Nothing, Doctor," Donna replied for the two of them since Rose was still too stunned to speak. "Just girl stuff. Don't expect you to follow."

He popped an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Just led them to the TARDIS. Rose was torn. On the one hand, she longed to tell the Doctor everything. On the other...

She chose the other hand. "You're the Temp! From that place! That horrible, horrible place! But, how?"

"I honestly have no idea. This whole thing is barmy, it is!"

"You're telling me?!" Rose shrieked. "But we fixed it, though. Didn't we?"

"I didn't do anything. That was all you!" Donna was insistent.

"Excuse me, don't mean to interrupt, but could someone please tell me what's going on?!" The Doctor was flabbergasted!

"Umm..." Rose started.

"Well," Donna, who was never at a loss for words, began. "Your girlfriend, here, got a time beetle on her back and created a parallel world where she didn't meet you and you died, and yours truly as well as all of your other companions that Rose has met, including two that you haven't met yet because they're with future you, teamed up to save the universe!" She had said all this in one breath.

"What?" came the Doctor's reply.

"Was I not clear Space Man?"

Rose defended him, then. "I think he heard you and understood what you said, Donna. I just think that he, like us, is trying to process it all."

"Yeah," the Doctor sputtered. "What she said."

"Donna, thank you for all of your help during that... situation. Really, I mean it. I never could've done what I had to without your help most especially," Rose spoke sincerely, laying a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Well, in a way, I'm just returning the favor," Donna smiled.

"Yeah, how is that, again? You'd said that you'd had a time beetle before."

"Well, you know how the rest of us were pulled from potential futures that never would be if you didn't fix the time line?"

"Yeah,"

"I think," here Donna paused to ponder. "I think that since you are still rewriting a time line, all of us who helped you were poked from the original one. In that time line, according to the new memories I've received, I was the one that picked up the time beetle, and you were the one that helped me fix time while you were jumping through universes, looking for him!" Here, she pointed at the Doctor.

"Well, you're welcome, then," Rose grinned.

"Let's just call it even," Donna replied.

The Doctor carried a very tired Rose to their room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Doctor asked, kissing her on the forehead. "I mean, Donna said that I'd died. I've had nightmares of you dying in front of me before, and they were horrible! But this wasn't a nightmare for you. This was real. I can't even imagine..."

"Oh, just shut up and just hold me," Rose half laughed, half cried. He willingly obliged.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "Horrible isn't the word for it!" A lone tear streaked its way down her cheek. "You were dead, and there was nothing I could do! And worse, I didn't even know who you were! It was like you had never existed to me!" She shuddered, trying to hold back the tears. "How could that be? I had been transported back in time, and I never knew you!" She had lost the battle, and tears were flowing freely, now. "Except that deep down, I think I knew. I saw your body, Doctor. You had died underneath the London Eye, presumably at the hands of the Nestene Consciousness. UNIT recovered your body, and they had a sheet over you. The agents were asking why you didn't just regenerate, and no one knew. They loaded your body into a van, and your body shifted, and your arm fell out and dropped the sonic. Your leather clad arm with the strong hand I used to know so well. On the surface, I'd had no idea who you were, but deep down, I knew. I remember feeling like my life was over and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die myself! And I didn't know what came over me!" She held him tight and sobbed into his shoulder, his pinstripes quite damp with her tears.

He just held her close, writing her name in circular Gallifreyan on her back with his finger, as it seemed to soothe her, and whispered comfort into her ear.

To say that he was overcome with emotion himself was an understatement. He had known for awhile that she'd loved him, but he hadn't known the true depths of that love until now. He had always assumed that she had regarded his leather self as a best friend, but fell in love with his current form. Now, as she mourned his leather self's death, he knew just how mistaken he was. Rose Tyler loved the Doctor. For the first time, he understood that she saw past his face to his true self, and loved him anyway. Not even his wife on Gallifrey had been able to do that. Oh, he didn't deserve her!

"Rose," he breathed before locking her lips with his.

She happily complied with his desire before remembering something that Donna had said that caused her to stop and sit up very suddenly in bed.

"Doctor!" She cried. "Did Donna say that I had helped her in the original time line?!"

"I believe so," he said, his eyes trying and failing to hide his hurt at her unintentional rejection.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. There's nothing better I'd like to do than... occupy... each other, but it's time! The stars are going out! We have to save the multi verse!"


	15. Prelude to Another Finale

The Doctor was so very glad to be alive! He really didn't like not existing, though he had to admit that the paradox forming in his mind was giving him a headache. How can you realize that you don't exist if, well, if you don't exist!

There was a knock on his door. "Doctor, may I come in? I just had the most terrifying dream!" Amy said, not really waiting for him to answer before she barged in. Goodness! What if he'd been naked? He had a sneaky suspicion that she wouldn't mind!

She was oblivious to his frustrations, however and carried on. "It was one of those dreams that feels like it's real. Anyway, Rose. Remember her? Well of course you do, how silly of me, since you are in love with her! Well, anyway, apparently she didn't remember you, or something like that. You'd died, only it wasn't you. Not really, it was a bloke in leather. And to make it weirder, I was married! Can you imagine me, married? Though it's a shame it was a dream though. He was quite cute..."

"That's nice, Amy, but I really want to be left alone!"

"Rose was right," Amy muttered to herself as she left the room again. "Rude and not ginger. Emphasis on rude!"

The Doctor really wanted to be left alone. The latest adventure that he and Amy was on hit a little too close to home. It wasn't the whole, the second story of the flat is really an alien space ship in disguise thing, though that was interesting. It wasn't even the fact that the TARDIS couldn't land and Amy was trapped inside. It was watching Craig and Sophie, the perpetual platonic best friends and never more. It reminded him off a certain leather Doctor and a pinstriped Doctor, both who were in love with a certain pink and yellow human, and (in the original time line at least) never told her.

"You've got to tell her you love her, Craig, or one day you're going to lose her!" the Doctor offered sage advice. "Trust me, I know!"

Eventually, love had saved the day. Craig's desire to remain with Sophie because he loved her shorted out the ship. The second floor of Craig's house disappeared, and the TARDIS returned.

Yes, the Doctor reflected, love always saves the day. He thought back to the day that he met his love, Rose. He had just escaped the Time War. He didn't want to live any more. He had destroyed his own people, how could he be of any use to anyone? But his stubborn TARDIS had sent him to Earth where he found a remarkable, beautiful, pink and yellow human was being attacked by plastic. In an instant, she had made his life worth living again. Here was someone he could save! The next night, someone he could save became someone who would save him as she swung on the chain and knocked the mannequins and the anti-plastic into the consciousness. She soon then became someone he could show the universe to, someone to chase the nightmares away, someone who had stolen his hearts completely. Yes, love had saved the day! He suffered to think about what would have happened if he hadn't met her that night. Well, thanks to Rose's time beetle, he knew. He'd died and had chosen not to regenerate.

He had been that low again after Bad Wolf Bay. But Donna had appeared at that crucial moment, and it was still Rose who saved him, really. Because when Donna called up to him to stop what he was doing to the Racnoss, he had a vision of Rose living a fantastic life like he had once told her to, and he was determined to do the same.

And when he'd lost Rose the second time, he covered to keep living for her, even though he was without her. Though it did drive him a bit mad. He was still racked with guilt over the Time Lord Victorious incident. But that's who he was without her. He's dangerous on his own!

He glanced over at the other side of his bed where she had been sleeping with pinstripes since her return. It was still cold and empty. He needed her!

The Doctor and Amy traveled to an ancient cliff with strange words carved on it. For ventures, people had tried to interpret its meaning. So the Doctor was very disappointed when he read it right away: "Hello Sweetie!" River had defaced the ancient cliff just to get him a message! Well, the girl certainly has style, and knows how to get his attention, that's what!

They'd found her posing as Cleopatra, and, here was a surprise, Captain Jack Harkness was Marc Antony. "Hey, you must be the new Doc. You'd warned me about the bow tie, but you'd forgot to mention that you were still sexy! Not as sexy as the last you, but, if you're interested..."

He saw Amy. "Why, hello sister of the TARDIS! Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Hello!" Amy sang out, like all other women he "introduced himself" to. "I'm Amy."

"I am most definitely not interested in anything that you have to offer," the Doctor snapped, frustrated that he had to endure Jack's flirtatious ways again. "Either of you! By the way, if you want to be Cleo, River, you need to gain about 50 pounds. Fat people were beautiful then because they could afford to eat. And you, Jack, could put on some weight too, for the same reason!" There. That should shut both of them up!

Except it didn't. "Doc, stop messing around! My girlfriend here and I have something you'd like to see."

"Your girlfriend?" Amy asked, clearly disappointed.

River want sure what to think when she saw her boyfriend and her mother flirting with each other. Granted, Amy wasn't her mother yet, but still! But River put a sweet smile on her face anyway. "Yes, Sweetie! We've called you here about this."

She held a painting of an exploding TARDIS.


	16. Stolen Earth, Open Pandorica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is that timey whimey twist I told you about!

The Doctor parked the TARDIS and pulled Rose and Donna outside. They were on Earth in the 21st century. Nothing wrong! "See, Rose! It's nothing!" He said as he and Donna went back on board.

But Rose wasn't so sure. "I'll be along in a minute!" She called.

No sooner had they shut the doors, but there was a loud rumbling coming from outside. "What the bloody hell was that?" Donna yelled.

They opened the doors again. The Doctor was too shocked to speak. But Donna wasn't. "We're in space! But I didn't even feel us move!"

The Doctor ran to the console. "We didn't! Our coordinates haven't changed! Earth has vanished!"

"So, what you're saying is, we've lost the entire bloody planet! Good one, Space Man!" She smacked him in the head.

But he barely noticed. "And Rose," he whispered. "We've also lost Rose!"

Suddenly, there was a giant earthquake, and Rose fell to the ground. She wasn't hurt, but she was a little disoriented. That's weird, wasn't it day just a moment ago? Why is it suddenly night? Then she noticed that the TARDIS was gone. But she hadn't heard it leave! Only then did she see the other planets in the sky where the stars should be. "Oh, we're in big trouble now!" She muttered to herself.

She and the Doctor's telepathic bond was still growing, and they had only started communicating without touch. They didn't know if they could communicate across distances yet, but now was as good a time as any to try. She knew that he'd be worried about her. She had to let him know she was alright! She closed her eyes and focused all of her mental energy on the blue light in the back of her mind.

Doctor, I'm here. I'm alright! Please, please, get this message! she repeated the thought over and over.

The Doctor's head jerked up. There was a faint tickle at the back of his mind like someone wanted to communicate telepathically. There was only one person it could be! Rose. He focused all his mental faculties on their link, and Rose's repeated message came through.

I hear you, Sweetheart. I hear you. So good to know you're alright. Just stay that way, ok?

He felt her relief at getting through as she replied. Ok. This is taking all my mental strength to reach you, as it probably is you. Don't worry about me. Just do what you have to do, and I'll see you soon! I love you!

I love you, too!

Rose knew that she had her work cut out for her, now. Her bow tie Doctor had told her this adventure in detail. Being stranded on Earth right now did not bode well for preventing certain events. She had to come up with a plan, and fast! But how? She didn't even have a mobile on her, much less a teleport, or what she probably really needed right now if Daleks were soon to be on the loose: a large gun. She took a survey of her surroundings. Wasn't that Donna's house up ahead?

Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister, had created a channel of communications to reach everyone who could possibly reach the Doctor. If there was ever a time to use it, it would be now! The network was able to reach Martha Jones at UNIT, Sarah Jane Smith and her reliable pet K-9, and the team over at Torchwood 3 in Cardiff. Unbeknownst to them, they had also reached Rose, who was holed up at the Noble/Mott house, with only a landline phone and a computer without a webcam.

Soon after they'd all connected, a voice crackled through every speaker on Earth, terrifying everyone, but none more so than the Children of Time, who knew exactly what they were: Daleks. Harriet Jones was soon discovered. Luckily, she was able to transfer control of the signal to Torchwood before she was exterminated. The remaining Children of Time then used the signal, amplified with the power of the Cardiff rift, to reach the Doctor and Donna.

I'm here, too, love. Just so you know. I'm at Donna's house with no webcam or phone at the moment, though. Rose telepathically assured the Doctor. He must've gotten the message, because he greeted them all, including her.

"Fantastic! It's a family reunion! Everyone's here but Jenny."

Jenny, of course! Their daughter! Oh how could she be so stupid! On it! She told him as she borrowed the Noble/Mott phone to call her daughter's ship. "Hey, Sweetheart! Mind giving your Mum a lift? And maybe a large gun?"

The Doctor had found the missing planets, and the TARDIS materialized at the end of an abandoned street. The two occupants emerged.

At the other end of the street, another time ship materialized. The two occupants of that ship emerged, both carrying very large guns. Rose gulped. This was it. There would be no meta crises created today! Instead of running towards the TARDIS, she hunted for that stray Dalek before it could ruin everything.

However, Jenny didn't get that memo. It had been a long time since she'd seen her Dad, and a long time for him to be separated from her as well. They began to run towards each other. Suddenly, a voice echoed through the streets: "EXTERMINATE!"

Somewhere across time and space, bowtie was also doing battle against Daleks. And Cybermen. And Autons (one of whom turned out to be Rory back from the dead, much to the Doctor's amazement and joy, until he killed Amy that is). And Sontarans, and Slitheen, and Silurians, and... well, you name it! He was ranting like a mad man at the hosts of his enemies in the sky. They had all formed an alliance against him. Well, wasn't this just his greatest nightmare?

"Bring me the TARDIS!" The Doctor told River over the phone. She tried to comply, but the Old Girl malfunctioned, bringing her to Amy's house, where they learned that the Autons were taken from Amy's memory, which is probably how Rory had come back. When River revealed the date she was at, though, he panicked. "Get out of there, River!" he cried as he was carried off to be imprisoned in the Pandorica as his enemies thought that this would be the best way to prevent the TARDIS from exploding and ending time.

Jack tried to intervene, and died several times before the enemies of the Doctor just got fed up with him and imprisoned him in the Pandorica as well. "Well, isn't this just cozy!" Jack remarked to his unwitting roommate for all eternity.

"Oh, shut up!" The Doctor replied. "Don't they realize that the TARDIS is going to explode anyway, and is exploding right now? And River's on board?" He added the last bit to drive the seriousness of the situation home for the Captain.

"Oh," was all he'd said, soberly.

For the first time since he sent her into his past, the Doctor was glad that Rose wasn't there. He and Jack were in an inescapable prison, Rory was an auton, Amy was dead, and River was trapped on the exploding TARDIS. What else could possibly go wrong?

Then he got new memories from Rose's rewrite and was sorry he'd asked.


	17. Timey Whimey Finales, Pt. 1

"EXTERMINATE!" Rose was too late. The Doctor was hit! Jack appeared out of no where and shot the bloody Dalek, but it didn't matter. She was going to lose her Doctor!

Correct that. She'd already lost him. He was gone! He had disintegrated into a pile of dust! Jack ran over to investigate. "Transporter beam. He's still alive! But where is he? Not a good time to be pulling a disappearing act, Doc!"

He woke up in a strange cave next to a large black box, guarded by a centurion of all things. The Roman was holding a lifeless ginger girl in his arms and crying.

"You! I know you!" Said the centurion, hope filling his face and voice. "You're the Doctor!"

"Um... Yes?" He said, unsure of when out where he was and if this Roman was a friend or foe.

"I knew it! Rose showed us pictures!" At the name of Rose, the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He was with a friend.

"And you are?"

"A future companion! Time lines being what they are, I can't say much, but boy am I glad to see you!"

"Trouble?" The Doctor asked.

"You could say that. Don't ask how, but I'm plastic right now when I'm supposed to be human, my fiancee here is dead, you and Captain Jack Harkness are trapped inside this box, and River is trapped on the TARDIS that is about to explode."

"Wow! And I thought I had problems!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I only lost the planet Earth."

"You lost the entire planet?! You never do anything halfway, do you?" the Roman accused.

"Guess not. So, I get to be trapped in a box with Jack in the future? Lovely," the Doctor said with an eye roll. "I'm sure that I'll come up with a brilliant escape plan because I'm, well, brilliant, but I think it's time to end my torture. Don't you think so?"

With that, he used his sonic to let Jack and his bow tie self out of his Pandorica.

"Two Docs!" Jack sang out when he emerged. "I don't even want to tell you what I'm thinking now!"

"Oh shut up! Don't you ever stop?!" Both Doctors yelled at him with the same tone and inflection. Rory snickered. They were definitely the same man, despite how different they looked.

The two Doctors sized each other up.

"Oh, it's you again, is it?! Now that's what I call proper skinny!" Eleven said. "Funny seeing that mug from the outside, though."

"Great," Ten said. "I turn into a child! In grandpa's clothes!"

"Oi! What's wrong with the way I dress? Bow ties are cool! Certainly better than stripes. Eesh!"

"Well, Rose happens to like this look, thank you very much!" Ten knew where to hit where it'd hurt. It was himself he was arguing with, after all.

But Eleven gave as good as he got. "Well, she didn't exactly dislike my look, if ya know what I mean!"

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be then, eh?" Ten taunted, pulling out his sonic.

Eleven also pulled his out with a relish: it was much bigger and better.

"Over compensating for something?" Ten taunted.

"What?"

"Regeneration. It's a lottery!"

"Ok ladies!" Jack yelled as Rory snickered. "Sorry to interrupt this 'measuring' contest, but the world is kind of coming to an end as per usual, and one of you, though I am grateful for your assist, kind of shouldn't be here!"

"Right," Ten exhaled.

"How did you get here?" Eleven asked. "I don't remember this!"

"I really don't know. I'd lost Earth with Rose on it, found it again, was running towards Jenny when a Dalek came out from no where and... I woke up next to Julius Caesar here," Ten said, indicating Rory.

"So this is where you'd disappeared to when you were shot!" Jack exclaimed. "You'd better get back. Rose and Jenny were pretty upset." Then he thought of a brilliant way to get both Doctors agitated. "I, uh, had to comfort them..."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ROSE AND MY DAUGHTER!" Jack's plan to agitate them both worked really well.

But they knew that they'd been had. "Right," Ten said to his future self. "You've got your own mess here to clean up. And I've got to get back to my own mess. How do I do that?"

"Here Doc!" Jack said, tossing his vortex manipulator to him.

"Hang on!" Eleven said. "There's something we need to do first!"

The Doctors, Jack, and Rory had gently placed Amy's body inside the Pandorica where she would be safe. It was a prison so great that no one could escape from it, not even by death, Eleven had said. Amy would be restored to life when the box registered her DNA. The men needed to travel 2000 years into the future to release her.

"So she's just going to remain in there alone, for 2000 years!" Rory stated.

"Yes," Eleven replied. "Now come along!"

"I'm staying with her! I'm plastic, so I won't die, right?"

The Doctors looked at each other in full understanding. If that was Rose in there, they'd stay with her as well.

"Be careful," Eleven said. "See you in a couple of millennia." Jack and the two Doctors vanished.

They materialized in a museum 2000 years later. "Ok, now that you are where you need to be, can I go to where I need to be, please?" Ten asked.

Eleven nodded. Ten vanished.

He reappeared inside his own TARDIS, apparently only seconds after getting hit by the Dalek. Donna gasped beside him, wondering how he'd gotten there. Rose and Jenny were sobbing over a pile of dust where he had just been what was for them, seconds earlier. And beside them both was... Jack. And he was, indeed, comforting them. He groaned. Past, present, future. The immortal man was quickly becoming the bane of his existence.

"I'm over here!" He called out, cheerfully.

The trio quickly boarded the TARDIS. Rose slapped him for scaring her senseless and then pulled him in for a snog.

"What happened, Dad?" Jenny asked.

"I time traveled into my own future somehow," the Doctor said. He turned to Rose. "So, I understand you like bow ties?"

Rose grinned. "I also like pinstripes," she said before kissing him again. "And leather!"

Jenny and the Doctor finally embraced at that point, but before anything else could be said, the TARDIS started to move.

"There's a Dalek ship at the center of the planets called the Crucible," Jack informed them all. "Guess that's where we're going."

The movement shuddered to a stop. "The Dalek Crucible," the Doctor sighed. "All aboard!"

Meanwhile, across time and space, a young Amelia Pond had opened the Pandorica when she touched it, and the box opened, revealing Amy, who was waking up, and very much alive! Unfortunately, the light of the Pandorica also fell upon a stone Dalek that was also restored to life. "EXTERMINATE!" It yelled.

It shot Jack, who was honestly more than happy to distract the creature while the Doctor, Amy, and the still plastic security guard Rory made a clean get away. They went to the roof of the museum where they discovered that what they had thought was the sun was actually the exploding TARDIS. And there was a sound coming from it. The Doctor used his sonic to amplify the sound. It was River, stuck in a time loop, as the exploding TARDIS desperately tried to keep her passenger alive.

He aimed his sonic at the explosion, activated her vortex manipulator, and brought her safely next to them. River thanked him.

"Now we can get onto more important matters," she said, turning to the Doctor. "What, in the name of everything good, do you have on your head?"

"It's a fez! I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool!"

Well, the women weren't going for that. Amy yanked the offending item off his head, threw it off the building, and River shot it.

The Doctor looked like they had just taken away his puppy.

Together, the quartet ran back into the museum and came face to face with the Dalek. The Doctor was shot, and vanished.

He appeared on the floor of his old TARDIS, which was empty of everyone, except Donna. They were falling. Suddenly, he knew what was happening. They were in the heart of the Crucible! So that was how it was going to be?! No double, so guess who had to fill that role! Quickly, he climbed off the floor and sent them safely into the time vortex.

"Who are you?!" Donna interrogated him.

He sighed. Here we go. "I'm the Doctor."

"Get out! No you're not!"

"Yeah, actually I am. A future version of the me you know. It's been a very long time, Donna Noble."

"How do you know my name?!"

"I told you, I'm the Doctor!"

"Right, and I'm the most important woman in the universe!"

"You are, actually. Or at least you were in the original time line before Rose ended up with the time beetle instead of you."

"Oh my gosh, it really is you!" Donna cried, embracing him and feeling his double heartbeat under his tweed jacket. "What happened to you?"

"Time Lords. Instead of dying, we get a whole new body, personality, everything. Become a completely different person. Everything but the memories change. It's called regeneration."

"Okay... what are you doing here?"

"Not real sure how, but I've a pretty good idea as to why."


	18. Timey Whimey Finales, Pt. 2

While Eleven and Donna were arguing in the TARDIS, chaos was erupting on board the Crucible. First, they'd lost the TARDIS with Donna still inside. Then Jack was killed and presumably escaped. Then the Space Family were all trapped in individual circles of light as Davros taunted the Doctor. The parents were ridden with guilt: Rose because she had dragged her own daughter into this nightmare ("I'm a horrible Mum!"), and the Doctor because of, well, a lot. Jenny really just had to go to the bathroom.

Then the others started in. First, Martha appeared on screen with the Osterhagen key. "It is to be used only if the suffering of humanity is so great that we have no other options," she'd said.

"What? What is that?" The Doctor asked.

"There are nuclear warheads set at strategic points under the Earth's crust that are set to go off when this key is activated."

"What?! What would you want to do that?!" The Doctor was shocked.

"It seems that they need these 27 planets for something. What if there were only 26?"

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing!

Dalek Caan taunted him. "And it is as I have seen! The soul of the Doctor is revealed!"

"Calling all Dalek boys and girls! This is Captain Jack Harkness and friends calling you from an unknown location on your own ship! We have a warp star! Deactivate the reality bomb, or this entire ship explodes!"

"Now that's what I call a ransom!" Jenny gleefully exclaimed.

Rose gave her daughter a dirty look before scrutinizing who else was with Jack. There was Sarah Jane, and... "Mickey?! Mum?! What are you doing here?!"

"Saving the universe, just like you, Sweetheart!" Jackie replied enthusiastically.

But Davros was also scrutinizing the group. His eyes fell on Sarah Jane. "That face! I've seen your face before!"

"I've learned how to fight since then!" She proudly proclaimed.

Davros laughed. "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. The man who despises weapons. And no wonder? He doesn't need to carry them. He transforms his Children of Time into the weapons instead. He takes ordinary people and makes them soldiers. How many people, Doctor? How many people have died in the name of the Doctor? I've created the Daleks, Doctor. This is what you've created. Are we really all that different?"

As Davros spoke, Rose watched the Doctor's confidence rapidly decline as the weight of his guilt was multiplied. She could feel the Bad Wolf begin to stir, but she held her down for now. Davros was not going to win this. Not this way! Rose Tyler was about to be unleashed!

"You're wrong, you know," Rose addressed Davros. "And I speak on behalf of all the Children of Time. The Doctor did not make us this way. Oh, no. The Doctor simply took ordinary people and showed us something extraordinary: who we really are on the inside! It is the likes of you and your horrible creations and others like them that fashioned us into weapons. The Doctor shows us how beautiful the universe is! You and your kind show us how ugly it can be. We had to become soldiers to defend the beauty against the ugliness that is you!"

Throughout her speech, the Doctor watched her, amazed. She really did love him, despite the fact that everything Davros said about him was true. But before he could respond, Davros hit a button, and everyone tumbled into the room, their weapons of destruction left behind. And that was when they heard it: the TARDIS was returning!

Donna and Eleven emerged, a plan forged.

"You again?!" Ten cried. Eleven just waved his sonic to his former self in greeting as he and his former companion worked to disable the reality bomb.

"Two Docs!" Jack cried. "You don't even want to know what I'm thinking right now! Am I right, Rosie?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Oh, for the love of Rose... SHUT UP JACK!" The Doctors replied in stereo. Rose actually burst out laughing at that.

Reality bomb disabled, Daleks paralyzed (Donna made them spin in circles), Davros apprehended (Mickey and Jack held him at gunpoint) and prisoners freed (Jenny immediately ran into the TARDIS to use the facilities), the two Doctors worked to return all the planets to their proper places. Then the magnetron burned out.

"There's still one planet left, and oh, guess which one it is?" Ten remarked as he ran back into the TARDIS. The Supreme Dalek then descended into the room and told them that they would be destroyed before Earth could be restored. Well, Jack took care of him! Everyone then boarded the TARDIS, everyone, that is, except for Eleven.

He knew what he had to do now. It's what his double had done. But he couldn't do it! He couldn't commit genocide again! Davros caught his hesitation, and went to the controls himself. "Get out of here, Doctor. Dalek Caan's prophecy must be fulfilled!" He said as he hit the button that caused the Crucible to self destruct. The Doctor boarded the TARDIS quickly after that! They dematerialized just in time!

Rose took advantage of the crowded console room to speak briefly with her bow tie Doctor. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," he replied.

"So we fixed it, then?"

"Seems like it."

"So, I'm traveling with you now?"

"You weren't when I came here."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," he said as he turned to face her head on, holding her firmly by the shoulders. "But look here, Rose. That doesn't mean that you've failed. You've been amazing. Absolutely amazing! Really. I'm so very proud of you! It's possible that maybe what you've done here just hasn't caught up to this me, yet. I could go back to my time line and find a future you waiting for me. You never know! But even if you're not, I want you to know that I don't regret anything! I love you! And every moment we have together is very precious to me! You and I fixed the mistake today. This guarantees us more precious moments together. And I couldn't be happier!" They hugged, tears running down both of their cheeks.

"Promise me one thing, Doctor?" She said. "Never forget me?"

"Oh, Rose Tyler!" He sighed, trying desperately to hold back the tears. "I'll never forget you!"

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Pinstripes watched this exchange quietly, albeit with just a tiny bit of jealousy. Still, his heart felt heavy, knowing that despite everything that had happened to rewrite his history, he still could end up alone without Rose. He walked over to his future self.

"Still cleaning up a mess?" Ten asked. "TARDIS exploding and stuff?"

"Yeah. I was the one shot by a Dalek this time! What's up with that?!" Eleven replied.

"They're still around?" Ten groaned.

"'Fraid so. They're like a nasty fungus. No matter how many times you destroy them, they keep coming back!"

"Yeah, except that fungus usually doesn't try to take over the world."

"Not true! Remember Trillaxica III?"

"Oh yeah! That was a nasty one!" Ten laughed. Then he took future Jack's vortex manipulator off of his wrist and gave it to his future self. "Good luck. And no offense, but I hope that the next time I see your face, it'll be in a mirror."

"None taken!" Eleven replied. "Oh, and Doctor?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Take care of our Rose." With that, he vanished.

He materialized back in the museum, moments after he left, startling Amy, Rory, and River as he appeared behind them as River destroyed the Dalek. "How...?" Amy started.

Jack ran into the room. "Hey Doc! I've rigged the Pandorica to fly into the TARDIS. Think that'll stop the explosion?"

"It will, if I'm in it!" He replied. "By the way, this, I believe, belongs to you," he said, returning the vortex manipulator.

"Thanks! But how did you get it?"

"Took an impromptu trip into the past when that Dalek got me. Now, if you'll excuse me, the universe is crumbling as we speak." He climbed into the Pandorica, and blasted off into space.

Immediately, the universe began to repair itself. There was only one problem: the universe forgot the Doctor.

Amy and Rory had a beautiful wedding day! Never had there been a happier couple! Amy's maid of honor was sad, though. Someone was missing who should have been there, someone who was very important to the bride and groom, but especially important to the bridesmaid.

Suddenly, a woman with extremely curly blonde hair and a very good looking man who was wearing a WWII era coat walked by and handed the maid of honor a peculiar book that looked like a blue police box. "Doctor!" She whispered.

Suddenly, there in the middle of the dance floor, the TARDIS appeared. The Doctor emerged, appropriately dressed for the occasion in a tuxedo complete with white bow tie, top hat, cane, and tails.

"It's the Doctor!" Amy cried.

"Oh my goodness! How could we have forgotten the Doctor?" Rory responded, as they both ran to embrace him.

The maid of honor just stood to the side, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. Her name? Rose Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this tale, but the story will continue! Please, if you like what you've read, don't forget to comment and/or leave kudos. More of my stories will be uploaded here soon!


End file.
